<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Islands In The Stream by grahamhannah53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608167">Islands In The Stream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamhannah53/pseuds/grahamhannah53'>grahamhannah53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, He does now, KakaIru Mini Bang 2020, M/M, Smut, Soulmates, Teacher!Iruka, gaara casually kicks the shit out of some homophobes its okay, guest appearance of charasuke, internal compass, kakashi hasnt done anal before but guess what?, mma artist!Kakashi, no karaoke machines were harmed in the making of this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamhannah53/pseuds/grahamhannah53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is a legendary MMA fighter; Iruka is a reformed street kid who now works in the Konoha City School system. What do they have in common? If they’re honest, pretty much nothing, except the fact that ever since the day they met, their internal compasses have been fixated on each other— that is to say, they're soulmates who can tell exactly how far they are from one another at any given time.</p><p>At first, they try to make it work, but who are they kidding? Soulmates or not, their lives are just too different. At least, that's what Iruka keeps telling himself until he invites Naruto (and therefore Kakashi and the rest of Konoha) to visit his beach house. In hindsight, it might have been  a mistake on Iruka's part— the island doesn't really seem to be big enough for both himself and Kakashi…  </p><p>But hey, it's only for a week. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaIru Mini Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lets get this bread</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After being on a plane for what seemed like forever, Kakashi was surprisingly less than thrilled to finally land and exit the plane. Sure, it was good not to be crammed into the middle seat between Sasuke and Naruto, who wanted to fight </span>
  <em>
    <span>the entire time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but that was a cake walk compared to what awaited Kakashi when he got off the plane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, it's not every day a man reunites with his ex-boyfriend and soulmate— completely and totally on purpose, no less—  after having been staunchly avoiding said soulmate for several years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, the idea of a vacation at Iruka's had seemed relatively harmless— after all, Naruto and the rest of the gang were going to be there to distract Kakashi from anything Iruka-related, and Kakashi would only be staying for one week (as opposed to Naruto's two weeks) because of his match schedule— but as Kakashi felt the gaping hole of distance in his chest closing with every step he took, he was becoming exponentially less convinced that coming within a thousand miles of Umino Iruka was a good idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Iruka would be nothing if not welcoming. Kakashi would be received with open arms just like everyone else— the light brush of coldness Iruka would show him would be completely imperceptible to anyone who wasn’t Kakashi. Iruka was a perfect gentleman, and this vacation was supposed to be a much-needed break for everyone. As painfully awkward, tense, and awful as it would undoubtedly be for Kakashi, he knew that Iruka would make it right. He always did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kakashi wasn’t sure if he wanted everything to be right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since the day they met, nothing had ever been the way it was supposed to be. They fought, they cursed, they denied one another what they wanted most and left empty-handed from the treasure vault that their fucked up relationship could have been— and all for what? Fame? Fortune? Security? Did they either really have any of that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kakashi thought back to what they once had, he wasn’t sure at all. So why should they pretend everything was fine now when it never had been?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto urged, pulling him by the arm. “I see Iruka-sensei! Let’s go already!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed, feeling the gap of distance in his chest finally close completely, and he was thrown violently into the past as his one grey eye met Iruka’s soft brown ones.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>today is my last day of being a teenager and the first day of college classes for my summer semester, and im posting fanfiction... what could possibbly be better?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Past Into Which Kakashi Was Violently Thrown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry, i got a little carried away with my metaphors!!!!!!!!! actually im not very sorry, but itll be okay, right?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night Kakashi met his soulmate was a bleak one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Konoha City was shrouded in a fog so thick it was hard for Kakashi to see two feet in front of himself— it was the kind of night that reminded Kakashi of Gotham City in the comic books his father used to buy him. It was all a funny coincidence, Konoha’s parallel to Gotham… for at the tender age of fourteen, Kakashi fancied himself much like a young Bruce Wayne. Of course, that fancy didn’t come from a place of vanity or pride— it was only that the story of a billionaire orphan with fists of iron and a chip on his shoulder resonated deeply with Kakashi, and never more so than that dreary night as he wandered the streets, alone and lonely, wishing he had something other than misery for company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked, Kakashi let his feet set his course while his mind wandered to good old Bruce Wayne. Kids his age all wanted to be Batman, just like they wanted to be the White Fang of Konoha or Cold-Blooded Hatake—but they had no idea what it was like to be the man behind the mask, the boy behind the boxing gloves. Kakashi knew, </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did he know— but like Bruce Wayne, he felt that he had no choice but to push forward in the same path. It was his duty, his legacy— his cage, his chain— and like the people of Gotham City admired and envied Bruce Wayne without a care for who he was, what he suffered, the tabloids admired and envied Kakashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never once did anyone consider that Kakashi was hurt, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffering</span>
  </em>
  <span>— no one thought he had anything to worry about. It didn’t seem to matter that his dad had offed himself, or that Kakashi was finding it increasingly difficult to figure out who he was outside the ring when his sensei and both of his partners were dead, taking with them the last pieces of Kakashi that were truly himself. As long as Kakashi still had his money and could beat the hell out of a grown man, why should he be troubled at all? Just like his pops, just like the White Fang of Konoha City, Hatake Kakashi was a prodigy, a genius, a lucky one-percenter, someone that had nothing to complain about.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, whatever. Kakashi didn’t give a shit about </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep in thought, Kakashi wandered aimlessly through streetlamp gardens, in and out of the concrete hideaways that made up the downtown back-alleys, wondering if he should just go home and get some sleep before his flight the next day… but then, he remembered that he didn’t have a home. He had a little one-bedroom apartment on the east side of the city that no one ever visited and that he never stayed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Kakashi walked on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was approaching half-past eleven when he’d almost convinced himself to listen to reason, but just as Kakashi turned to retrace his steps, a familiar sound caught his ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thwack, thwack— </span>
  </em>
  <span>then a groan. A fight, it seemed— his natural curiosity piqued, Kakashi sauntered towards the sounds and found quite the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two boys around Kakashi’s age were crowded around a smaller boy, whose age Kakashi couldn’t determine. The two larger kids were punching and kicking the boy that they’d backed up against the wall of the alley, and they were hurling insults that grown men would have hesitated to utter. Kakashi entertained the idea of stepping in and coming to the rescue— no one would recognize him with his mask on, so he could act freely— but then the victim cried “Wait!” and the violence ceased momentarily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” the boy said, handing over his wallet with tears in his eyes that did nothing to dilute the blood on his face. “It’s all I own. I just don’t want trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi watched the exchange closely. The uglier of the two assailants grabbed the wallet, looked inside, and snorted. Carelessly, he threw it over his shoulder and into the mud and filth of the alley floor, cracking his knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I think I’d rather beat the shit out of you, Umino Iruka. You don’t belong here anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In turns, Iruka’s expression changed from shock, to anger, to indgination, and then, as a fist flew towards his face, it changed to hardened malice. Iruka dodged the fist with speed he hadn’t previously exhibited and then headbutted the ugly asshole that had taken the wallet, tackling him to the ground with a wild yell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wanted to intervene— he could have ended the fight at any moment he chose— but something told him to wait. This Iruka kid was fierce, and watching him sent a thrill up Kakashi’s spine despite the fact that he’d seen hundreds of fights that were incontestably better than this one. It was a strange feeling, this interest in a total stranger— one Kakashi had never felt before— but before he had a chance to think about it very much, one of the boys pulled out a knife, forcing Kakashi’s hand. As fast as a lightning bolt, he darted into the alley and between Iruka and the knife, slamming the kid against the filthy alley wall. In quick succession, he delivered a series of blows to his prey— ear, stomach, then crotch because why not?—before he grabbed Iruka’s opponent by the arm (the ugly bastard had managed to flip Iruka underneath him) and slung him into his buddy, who was still clutching his nuts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” Kakashi called out, offering his hand to Iruka, whose face was even bloodier than before, but Iruka just stared at him like he’d grown a second head. Eventually, Kakashi just grabbed Iruka and ran, pulling the other boy along by the hand until he was certain that no one was following them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally stopped, Kakashi was a little winded, and Iruka was stooped over, clutching his knees and gasping for air. Now that they were in better lighting, Kakashi got a good look at the kid, who was actually kind of cute, even with all the blood on his face and that weird scar on his nose. Oddly enough, Kakashi kind of wanted to reach for his hand again, but Iruka seemed to be struggling just to remain upright, so he resigned himself to simply watching as the other boy regained his composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it happened, however, Iruka seemed to still have some kick left in him, because after a moment or two, he straightened and fixed Kakashi with a look of absolute incredulity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you?” Iruka wheezed once he had enough oxygen to speak, and Kakahshi couldn’t hold back his laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got spunk, kid,” Kakashi snorted, feeling outright </span>
  <em>
    <span>fondness </span>
  </em>
  <span>swell in his chest. “Let’s start with a little gratitude, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Iruka’s expression hardened, looking surprisingly intimidating despite (or perhaps because of) the blood trickling from his forehead and drying around his eyes. “I didn’t ask for your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi raised an eyebrow with a small smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a cute kid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh no? You would have rather me let them kick the shit out of you so someone could bring you home to your parents in a bucket?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any parents,” Iruka retorted, “And without that wallet, I’m as good as dead. If I don't come by money, I don’t eat, and that was all the money I had, so it looks like I’ll go hungry again until I can… get some.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wasn’t sure what to say to that. Iruka said those cold, bitter words without a trace of anger or acidity— he just said it like someone would say “It’s supposed to rain Tuesday, I’ll need to buy an umbrella.” It jarred Kakashi, and without a second thought, he said the first thing that popped into his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come home with me,” he said, clapping Iruka’s shoulder. “We’ll get your face cleaned up and I’ll give you some money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t need your charity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a puzzle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kakashi mused. Iruka seemed younger and younger the more that Kakashi looked at him, and Kaksahi wondered where in the hell this kid learned to be so damn hard-headed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not charity, I want to. That’s what friends do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka blinked. “Friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kakashi smiled. “Friends. Whatcha say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka eyed him warily, but eventually agreed. “Alright, but only for a bit, and no money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together, they walked back to Kakashi’s apartment, and as promised, Kakashi cleaned and dressed Iruka’s injuries, and gave him ice to put on his… well, his everything that was bruised, which was most of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” Kakashi asked as he put away his first-aid kit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know me,” Iruka said, as though that answered the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your name is Umino Iruka,” Kakashi replied with a grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka folded his arms. “I don’t know yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hatake Kakashi. Now, are you hungry or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka shrugged. “I don’t really remember what not-hungry feels like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then give me a minute, and I’ll remind you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Kakashi cooked for Iruka, a boy who had never heard of him, and they shared a meal together like a family might have. They talked until dawn, and for the entirety of the little time they had together, Kakashi’s heart felt curiously full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go in a few hours,” Kakashi told Iruka, grabbing his hand. “I know you said ‘no money’, but I have more than enough to give you, and I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gone?” Iruka asked, puzzled. “Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L.A. to start,” Kakashi sighed. “Then other cities.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi frowned. This shouldn’t hurt. Iruka’s expression shouldn’t have made him feel this way… but still, there was nothing that could be done. Well, nothing except— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take this. When I’m here again, I swear I’ll come see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wad of cash Kakashi pressed into Iruka’s hand was several hundred dollars— if Iruka had any sense, he could survive for a while off of it. Iruka’s eyes— so big and brown— shone with emotion, and he muttered his gratitude with shame written across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That simply wouldn't do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me until I have to go,” Kakashi insisted, nudging Iruka's shoulder with his own. “I’ve only known you for a little while, but… I think I’m going to miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Iruka smiled, a brilliant, radiant thing, and Kakashi returned the smile with one of his own, noticing for the first time that evening that he’d taken off his mask. Ordinarily, he would have been scrambling to put it back on, to replace the fallen barrier between him and the outside world, but… but with Iruka, it felt right.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too,” Iruka said, and at Kakashi’s request, they moved into the living room to watch T.V.— a luxury that Iruka had likely never known— and they stayed there, side-by-side on Kakashi’s couch until it was time for Kakashi to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Leaving for the airport that morning was the hardest thing Kakashi had ever done, second only to all the funerals he’d attended in his short life. It felt wrong, leaving Iruka’s side, and even as the plane took off, he could feel himself growing farther and farther away from Konoha City, leaving an empty space inside him that ached to be filled by the one person Kakashi had ever met that understood</span> <span>him, the </span><em><span>real</span></em><span> him— not Cold-Blooded Hatake, but Kakashi, son of Hatake Sakumo, a fourteen year-old boy with a bleeding heart and a tired mind.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later in life, Kakashi would learn that the feeling of distance in his chest had, in fact, come from leaving Iruka himself, not Konoha City, and that it meant that Umino Iruka was his soulmate— but back then, sitting alone on a commercial flight, the only thing Hatake Kakashi was aware of was the fact that he felt lonelier than ever, despite having unwittingly found what most people spend their life searching for. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>From there, it was several years before Kakashi encountered Iruka again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was odd, how it all went down. Kakashi didn't return to Konoha City until he was eighteen— his training schedule, his eye injury, and his matches didn't allow it— but by the time he did return, he'd learned what the nagging feeling of separation in his chest meant, and the first thing he did was seek Iruka out… only to find the feeling in his chest still there, no matter how far in the city he roved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka was no longer in Konoha City. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, life must go on for Kakashi, so he endured, spending his hard-won week off with nothing to show but sadness in his heart. Of course, he could have hired a rental car and gone off to find Iruka— he knew exactly which streets to take, though he couldn't see them in his mind's eye, knew how far Iruka was, though he wasn't sure exactly where he’d gone— but something inside Kakashi rejected the idea. Obviously, Iruka had made something of himself and had a life without Kakashi— and who was Kakashi to just barge in and take charge of it? His soulmate? So what? Was it worth interrupting the life Iruka had built by introducing all of Kakashi's issues and the paparazzi and the fans… just because fate gave Kakashi some kind of unreasonable claim on Iruka? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No, Iruka didn't need him, didn't deserve to be thrust into Kakashi's crazy life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Kakashi allowed himself to grieve for a week, and then it was back to the grind for three years. In that time, he had partners, but no one serious— every time, he couldn't help but imagine if Iruka could make him feel something other than numb pleasure, unfeeling sensation. Deep down, he knew that </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka could, but he pushed it down just like he pushed through every fight, winning every time, no matter how far he got pounded into the mat to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along the way, he met Maito Gai— his best friend in all the world and the only man that had half a shot at beating Kakashi in a match— and Tenzou, the best agent in the world who would come to be Kakashi's beloved little kouhai. They and only they knew of Kakashi's soulmate situation, and though they tried to convince him to go to Iruka, Kakashi hardened his heart. It was a dark era in his life, and he became angry, bitter, and sad as a result of his own stubbornness. Part of him blamed Iruka, selfishly thinking that the damn link worked both ways, and that Iruka surely knew by now what they were to each other… but then, that wasn't exactly true. Iruka might </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>know, and even if he did, he most certainly knew that Kakashi was a celebrity by now— how could anyone expect a person to seek out someone so unreachable even if they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> soulmates?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that changed when they met again in Vegas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's heart pounded as soon as his plane landed, and his hands shook the night Gai dragged him out to a casino on the evening before his championship fight. He could feel that Iruka was near, so near, and Kakashi's soul cried out for its partner, but his mind was racing to find good enough reasons not to go, not to be anywhere near Iruka. There was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span> he hadn't left Konoha City in search of Iruka, there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka hadn't sought Kakashi out personally himself— it was a terrible idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, terrible idea or not, Kakashi was given no choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour after Gai had dragged him bodily into the casino, Kakashi nearly fainted when he caught sight of Iruka sitting in a booth, half on top of two other guys, laughing and drinking like he was going to die when the sun came up the next morning. Iruka was breathtakingly beautiful with long hair, tanned skin, and lively eyes, and he looked healthy and well-fed. It was all Kakashi had ever hoped for Iruka, and to see it before his very eyes was an experience akin to being struck by lightning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then their eyes met, and Iruka knocked over his drink, the table, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>his friends to get to Kakashi, who should have been barely recognizable with his mask and an eyepatch on. There was no time to figure out how to react— Kakashi quickly found himself with an armful of Iruka, who was chattering like a very attractive, very muscular lark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi, oh God, I can't believe it's you!" His smile was radiant, blinding even, and Kakashi felt… too much. "How have you been?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How have I… been?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi couldn't breathe, his heart was beating too fast and Iruka was too beautiful in that pinstripe shirt and khakis, and what on earth did he use to whiten his teeth?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, silly, how have you been?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Kakashi definitely couldn't say 'angry, repressed, tired, and heartbroken because I found out we're soulmates' so instead, he tried for a small eye-smile and said, "I've been just fine, Iruka-kun, and you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, thanks to you, I've managed to make a little something of myself," Iruka replied, eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'm here for my friends' bachelor party, but I'm back in Konoha working as a paraprofessional. In two more years, I'll have my degree and I'll be a teacher."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A teacher. Kakashi's soulmate was going to be a teacher, with a normal life and a normal schedule, living in one place and planting roots to last generations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fantastic." Kakashi tried to sound like he meant it. "I'm so proud for you, I'm sure you'll be a wonderful sensei."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Again, that smile, those eyes— Kakashi felt himself being torn apart in the maelstrom of Iruka's friendly affection, and yet he would rather be torn apart than spend another moment without it. "Oh, but what am I saying, you have places to see, things to do, don't let me hold you up. I'm sure you're busy—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Busy?” Kakashi was distantly aware that he was sounding rather severe, but he couldn't bring himself to care. "Too busy for my soulmate?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka stopped in his tracks, expression deflating. "I— I mean, I didn't want to presume— and, uhm, I'm a little drunk, I just—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, this was all wrong, everything sounded so awful, but— but Iruka was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, less than a foot away. They needed to talk, needed to figure some things out, and he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathtaking… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck it, if Kakashi was gonna do this, he was gonna do it all the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iruka, come back to my hotel room," Kakashi blurted, grabbing Iruka's hand, feeling almost feverish. "I looked for you in Konoha three years ago, but you were gone. You're here now, and I want— I want… "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka's gentle smile stopped Kakashi’s embarrassing stammering. "I understand. Do you want to have a little something to eat first? Or find somewhere to dance? We don't have to, I just figured— well, you're a little tense, and I want you to have a little fun while you're here, you know? It's not every day you find yourself in Vegas, after all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can go dancing, if you'd like," Kakashi agreed. "Have a few drinks, then go to the hotel. Got anywhere in mind?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, but I think we should go find out, don't you agree?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Iruka drunk on champagne and Kakashi drunk on Iruka, they stepped out of the casino and into the street, roaming around until they found a club they wanted to try out. They ducked inside and ordered drinks, and all the while, Iruka talked about his class, how he got off the streets, and how lovely Konoha was this time of year. Kakashi interjected now and then with the happy tidbits of his life, mostly stories about his adventures with Gai and Tenzou, and the odd story here and there about a fight he was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're amazing," Iruka told him, touching his arm and looking up at him with an expression of adoration. "I don't know how you do it, travelling around like you do. Sometimes I— "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka stopped, withdrawing into himself, and Kakashi grabbed his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You what, Iruka? Please be honest with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can feel you coming and going, always restless and wandering," Iruka admitted. "I always could, after we met, but I always thought… I always thought you wouldn't want to meet again because of, well, everything. But I always wondered how you were doing, or if you ever got homesick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iruka, I—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi stopped as Iruka chugged the rest of his beer, slamming the bottle down on the bar, and turned to Kakashi with a fire in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm talking too much," he told Kakashi as he stood. "Come dance with me before my tongue runs you off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't think anything could run me off from you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi wanted to say, but he was being pulled onto the dancefloor so fast that he was stumbling over his own feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they were dancing though, everything started making even more sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started face to face, Iruka laughing the whole time at Kakashi's terrible dance moves, but before long, Kakashi spun Iruka around and started grinding to the beat, and suddenly, Iruka was finding things less and less funny, and a whole lot more sensual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(At least that's what Kakashi was hoping the enthusiastic movement of Iruka's ass against his crotch meant.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They carried on like that for a while, dancing and drinking and talking in turns, right up until Kakashi got just drunk enough to kiss Iruka, who apparently still fought dirty, if the sinful way he used his tongue was any indication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should go back to the hotel," Kakashi murmured as Iruka was clambering halfway into his lap and drawing the attention of the club employees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, should we? You move rather quickly, Kakashi-kun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled, pulling back to gaze at Iruka. "To talk, 'Ruka-kun, to talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka blinked cutely, tilting his head to one side. "… talking, okay, talking. I suppose that'll be alright then. If we just talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's no way we're gonna just talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kakashi thought drunkenly to himself as they paid up and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was only half right, anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did just talk at first. Kakashi intimated how heartbroken he'd been when Iruka wasn't in Konoha all those years ago, and Iruka confessed that the reason he hadn't sought Kakashi out was because he felt inferior to the famous MMA artist that had "made the front cover of every magazine ever" since he was a teenager, and both of them felt like proper fools. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Kakashi, deep down, I'm still just the dirty kid on the streets," Iruka told him, eyes shining with unshed tears. "If we're gonna be together—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if we should be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words were out of his mouth before Kakashi could stop them, and his regret was immediate. Iruka's expression fell even further, and he stood from where they sat on the bed, making to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's heart cracked just a bit, and he scrambled to his feet, mind racing to find a solution to the terrible mistake his mouth just made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Iruka, that's— it's not what I meant, okay, let's just think this through for a minute," he pleaded, grabbing one of Iruka's hands in his own and looking into those beautiful brown eyes. "Look, my life is crazy. I'm never in one city for more than a few days. The paparazzi chase me like I'm prey. I barely have any time to myself other than sleeping— even meals are usually turned into meetings with the people who pay me. This isn't about your station or any of that classist bullshit. I— I know right now that I can't give you the relationship that you deserve and I don't want to hurt you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka took a moment to process, a moment that seemed a little like forever to Kakashi, but eventually, he broke the heavy silence that encased them like a glass prison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But… what about the times that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to yourself? Can we maybe agree to spend those times together?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, the glass prison shattered, and Kakashi realized something that he should have known from the start— that he could never have denied Iruka anything he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not going to be easy, you know, if we try this,” Kakashi said, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “I won't ask you to tie yourself down to me on some half-baked promise that I'll spend what time I have with you… but no one else makes me feel like you do, and I would do anything in the world in pursuit of that feeling. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is… we'll have to keep it a secret from the public, especially the paparazzi, but I'll give it a try if you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Iruka embraced him, and Kakashi kissed Iruka again, tearing the hair tie out of his hair and flinging it across the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll always want this," Iruka replied between kisses as they fell into bed together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How young and naive they were, how foolish— sure, that night was incredible, and the feeling of being buried in Iruka's too-hot flesh was heady and perfect as they pulled pleasure from each other— but Kakashi should have known they had an expiration date. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From that day forward, they spent every spare moment they had together, wasted money on last minute planes, flights, and rental cars just for a night or two of romance. It was heaven and hell all rolled into one, the perfect storm of love, lust, and longing, but no matter how they made each other feel, it just wasn’t enough to justify the months of painful absence. Between Iruka's ever-increasing college classes and Kakashi's busy schedule, it was almost impossible for them to even talk to each other— it was nothing shy of torture to always be so far apart and yet love each other so much. It was beautiful and terrible in the same way that a wildfire shines brilliant colors in the midst of its destruction— but also like a wildfire, their relationship was unsustainable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, a fire will run out of things to burn up. Even if its flames span from coast to coast, it must end where the sea begins… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when the wildfire of their love met the sea— when everything inevitably fell apart— it nearly killed both of them, half-drowning them in sorrow and loss. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The night everything went to hell, Kakashi was in a championship fight. The odds were stacked against him, but the higher the stakes, the more excited Kakashi became. Ordinarily, he would have told Iruka to come after the fight— he didn't like for Iruka to see him hurt people, and things usually got dicey between the ring and Kakashi's dressing room— but all things considered, it was better for Iruka to be there so that Kakashi could focus all his energy onto the bloody gigantic bastard he'd be fighting instead of agonizing over the feeling of distance in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Iruka came, kissed him good luck before the match, and watched the whole event take place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a hell of a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In most of his matches, Kakashi liked to stay on his feet— it's where most of his power was. However, his opponent— a burly asshole from halfway across the world— much preferred the floor. If Kakashi hadn't been as fast as he was, he'd have been incapacitated by the end of the first round. In fact, Kakashi had scared himself there for a moment— he’d been briefly knocked off his feet and took a little too long to recover from it, almost getting himself pinned by his opponent— but he’d managed to tear himself off of the mat before the other man could get a hold on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a damn close call, but after that round, Kakashi had already figured out the bastard's strategy— and the rest was history. Kakashi's fists were lightning and his body was on fire with adrenaline. No one could have possibly kept up with the speed or strength of his blows, and eventually, despite his bloody nose, he felt mighty damn majestic as he was declared winner in front of the crowd… oh hell, who was he kidding? In front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iruka</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who was staring up at him with such pride, with such </span>
  <em>
    <span>joy </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was on top of the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waded through the crowd, looking towards Iruka, but Tenzou ushered Kakashi through, not giving him time to stop and see Iruka at all. As he passed Iruka, Kakashi felt a wave of anxiety, probably caused by frayed nerves from having spent so many months apart, but he forced it down, hoping that Iruka would find his way to the dressing rooms on his own. Surely, Tenzou would go fetch him or something if not, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But an hour went by, and Iruka was no closer. Tenzou refused to go check on him, insisting that Iruka was just watching another fight, but panic washed over Kakashi like a bucket of ice water. Iruka </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>came to him as soon as he could, always, but… he wasn't even trying to find Kakashi. It wasnt like he had an excuse either— they could sense each other anywhere in the fucking world! It would have been so simple just to walk the hallway and take a left… so why hadn’t Iruka just done so?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to find him," Kakashi declared after another half-hour, and despite Tenzou's protests (he really needed a raise), Kakashi shoved past the agent and stalked out into the hall, en route to Iruka with hurt and anger pumping through his veins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kakashi found Iruka, he didn't like what he saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka's back was against a column in front of the building, and a silver-hair guy that looked like an off-brand Kakashi was standing over him, an arm placed above Iruka, who looked perfectly at ease. Kakashi's blood boiled, and he found himself shoving his shoulder between Iruka and the silver-haired stranger, asking questions that broke his own heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who the fuck was that? Why didn't you come find me? I didn't buy you tickets to fuck off with some </span>
  <em>
    <span>stranger</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I bought you tickets so you cold come spend </span>
  <em>
    <span>time </span>
  </em>
  <span>with me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Affronted, Iruka stepped back and gave Kakashi a glare. "I wanted to come find you but I didn't know if I was allowed to go down that hallway, and when I </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, security said </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so I waited out here thinking you knew that I'd be with you if I could and come get me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was a guy that I work with in Konoha City— his name is Mizuki— and as for tickets, if you want the money back for them, you can </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>have it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Do you let all your work buddies get in your personal space like that, or is it just that</span> <span>one?" Kakashi demanded, jealousy raging in his chest like a tropical storm. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd know if you ever took the time to visit," Iruka snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>busy schedule, you knew that when we got together—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you can't even meet me halfway sometimes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm doing the best I can!" Kakashi snarled, stepping threateningly into Iruka’s space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So am I," Iruka answered, refusing to back down, "but you don't even call anymore!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then maybe you should scale back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scale back how? I can't un-make appointments and matches and training, I'm bound by contract!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then choose, this or me," Iruka demanded, shaking with the force of his anger. "Because I can't take this anymore. It's too much. You never call, you don't care at all until some asshole shows up that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>might be flirting with me and then you get all jealous and possessive. You said this would be an open thing. I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>taken advantage of that and I never planned to, and I didn't even care if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>did or not, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>missed something if this was your reaction. So choose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's answer was immediate, decisive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I choose this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka's facade of anger gave way to hurt, then to resignation. Without another word, he turned and left— Kakashi yelled after him, telling him that he shouldn't be stupid, that he should let Kakashi get him a flight back to Konoha or a cab or fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>other than walking, but Iruka walked on, deaf to anything Kakashi might have said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the while, Kakashi felt the distance between them increase, and he wept. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time Kakashi saw Iruka, it was many, many years later. The sensei (for by that time, Iruka had been teaching for a good while) was face-down in a hospital bed, having just had all the glass from a broken beer bottle removed from his back. Kakashi hadn't been informed of all the details, but he knew enough. Mizuki, the same one from the day they broke up, had been living with Iruka temporarily while he was looking for a place to stay, and apparently there had been some dispute that led to Mizuki stabbing Iruka in the back with a broken beer bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Repeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Had it been any closer to the spine, the doctor said, Iruka would have been paralyzed, or even killed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently, Kakashi sat by Iruka's bedside, unsure of what to say or what to do. Iruka was awake, but his face was turned away from Kakashi— perhaps intentionally, perhaps not. Misery of the most acute nature plagued Kakashi, aching like a phantom limb, but there was nothing he could do to ease Iruka's physical pain or his own emotional suffering, so he just sat there, feeling useless and foolish and horrible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Iruka spoke, so softly and with such a strain that Kakashi could barely hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi. I… I have a favor to ask."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi didn't hesitate. "Anything, Iruka."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Iruka let out a wheeze that might have been a laugh, and Kakashi’s chest tightened. "You… might not say that… when I ask it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything I have is yours," Kakashi replied, solemn and sincere. "You know that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On the table there is a sheet of paper… folded in half. Inside are the names of three children. They're students of mine. Among them, Kakashi, is one Uzumaki Naruto— Minato-san's son."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's heart raced in his chest. "My God."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It simply couldn't be… his sensei's son? Here in Konoha City, right under his nose? How could that have been, when Kakashi had grown up there, lived his whole—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Sometimes Kakashi forgot that he’d been away for a very long time. He wouldn't have had a snowball's chance in hell at finding a little orphan boy that was presumed dead anyways. But Iruka, sweet, caring Iruka, a child of the streets himself, would have the best luck of anyone at finding the unfindable… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he'd done it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're good kids, 'kashi," Iruka murmured. "I want you to try and train them. It's the only chance they've got, and they want it. They want it... and I think they need it. Please, I'll pay, I'll do whatever I can, just— please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Kakashi replied, placing a comforting hand on Iruka's shoulder. "When I said anything, I meant it— and don't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>about paying me, just the miracle of knowing my sensei's child is a gift beyond anything I can repay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take care of them," Iruka pleaded, his breathing labored and his voice pained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Promise me. Before I fall back asleep, please promise me—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise, Iruka, I'll take care of them," Kakashi replied, utterly sincere. "Rest, now, if you feel tired. They'll be taken care of, I'll make sure of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka did rest then, and Kakashi left, taking the list of names and leaving more than enough money for Iruka's treatment with the billing department of Konoha City Hospital. That was the last time they would see each other for many years yet, but Kakashi kept his promise. In the blink of an eye, those children became teenagers, and by the time they reached the age of eighteen, they were the three most powerful MMA fighters since Kakashi's generation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke were the pride of Konoha City, and Kakashi could only hope that Iruka knew that all Kakashi had done for those brats was always for Iruka himself, to fulfill his wishes. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>and now, back to the future!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Iruka's Slice Of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guest starring charasuke!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Iruka's stomach lurched as his eyes met Kakashi's, but soon he was being smothered in enough affection by Naruto and the rest of the gang that he didn’t have time to focus on his hurt. Surprisingly, even the Sand Siblings (the scariest fighters in Suna) were friendly and expressed their gratitude cordially, if not even warmly on Termari-chan’s part. Ordinarily, all that attention would have been an adequate distraction from most anything, but unfortunately, Kakashi was so painfully gorgeous even with most of his face covered and wearing that goofy-ass Hawaiian shirt and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coors Light flip flops— </span>
  </em>
  <span>what the hell, Kakashi, seriously— that Iruka could hardly tear his eyes away. The man hadn't aged a day since they were twenty, and he was staring at Iruka with that one gray eye like it was the last time they were ever going to see each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka thought as he plastered on a smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This should be awesome. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iruka, you should have </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>last weekend's match!" Naruto gushed, oblivious to the tension in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did, Naruto, you sent me videos of the whole thing," Iruka laughed as they walked towards the parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but that's not the same as </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> there!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka shook his head, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was ecstatic to see Naruto again after so long, as well as Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, and Tenten. It was a good thing that Iruka's vacation house was huge, because counting Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, and then Kakashi and Iruka himself, that made almost twenty people in one place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, guys, you'll have to split cabs to get over the bridge to the island, my Corvette only holds two," Iruka announced to the group, a little sheepish. "Once on the island, you can walk anywhere you need to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As predicted, bickering broke out as everyone called dibs on cab partners, and Iruka couldn't help but laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Sakura, you, me, and Sasuke </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to ride together, we're a team!" Naruto complained, pulling Sakura to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I want to ride with Ino and Tenten! Besides, Kakashi is part of the team too, make him ride with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No way," Sasuke griped, folding his arms. "He won't let me smack the shit out of Naruto. Give us Neji instead. Kakashi’s a smart man— he can find his own ride."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I vote that the old people should ride together," Naruto laughed, looking to Iruka. "He can ride with Iruka-sensei since they're both dinosaurs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka's heart sank to his stomach, but Kakashi spoke up, cuffing Naruto's ear. "My hair is naturally this color, and I'm sure Iruka would much rather have you ride with him. Besides, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing all this for you, you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iruka-sensei doesn't mind! I mean, do you? Mind if Kakashi rides with you, Iruka-sensei?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto looked to Iruka expectantly, and Iruka gritted his teeth in the form of a smile. He really should say no, just to avoid unpleasant confrontation, but then Naruto would want to know why and Kakashi might be offended, and then the whole vacation would be ruined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How bad can it possibly be? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind," Iruka forced himself to say, pointedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking at Kakashi. "As long as we all end up at the same place, I'm good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was how Iruka ended up stuck in a car with Kakashi for ten minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Kakashi had the good sense to be silent for the first half of the ride. Granted, Iruka turned the radio up so loud that even if Kakashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> say anything, he couldn’t have heard it anyways— it never hurt to take precautions— but then Kakashi turned the radio down and looked away from Iruka to the outside before addressing him directly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Kakashi said simply, and he sounded as though he meant it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have nothing to apologize for,” Iruka replied, trying his hardest not to sound stiff. “We’re grown men, I think I can handle a car ride. Besides, I invited you as well as Naruto and the others. You’re important to Naruto, and you have as much right to be here as he does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Kakashi was silent, but knowing Iruka's luck, that wouldn't last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you don't have to pretend like everything is okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aaaaand, there it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not pretending, Kakashi-san," Iruka replied. "We wanted different things, chose different lives. I'm not angry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that was a bit of a lie, but what Kakashi didn't know wouldn't hurt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay," said Kakashi in return, thankfully ending the conversation there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, they ended up at Iruka's driveway, where everyone else was unloading their luggage and dragging it upstairs to "the orphanage" at Naruto's direction. "The orphanage", as the previous owner (Iruka's cousin, Sarutobi Asuma) termed it, was the entire upper floor of the house, which was made of several large rooms which were filled with beds, and within those large rooms, there were also what was originally several sets of walk-in closets that had been turned into miniature bedrooms. The house would seem a little strange to someone who hadn't spent a lot of time there, but it was perfect for a vacation home for someone with a lot of visitors, and Iruka wouldn't trade it for anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, there was also the fact that his parents had owned it before Asuma did, but Iruka didn't really like to think about that a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hell of a place you've got, sensei," Kiba grinned, removing Akamaru (his service dog) from under his shirt. "Didn't think teaching paid well enough for this or I might've just gone to college."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't," Iruka laughed. "I inherited it. Now go on, make yourself at home. Once everyone gets settled in, we'll have lunch, and then you guys can use my pool or hit the beach whenever you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hell yeah! You're the coolest, Iruka-sensei!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn straight, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka thought with a grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the coolest, not Kakashi. What good are those fancy fists now, asshole?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka may have been the coolest, but by the time he’d cooked enough food for a small army, he was hot, tired, and ready for a nap. After the meal, Kakashi had wordlessly begun collecting dishes and rinsing them in the sink, but when Iruka came beside him to help, the legendary fighter took the dish right out of Iruka’s hand and placed it in the pile on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go, rest,” said Kakashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying not to sulk from being ordered around in his own home, Iruka wandered out to the pool, where Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all sunbathing. For a moment, white-hot jealousy seared through him at the sight of the three of them— all three of them were soulmates, a rare triad that fate had tied together— but then that moment was gone, and Iruka remembered. He remembered the sad three children that he’d taught in Konoha City, how lonely they had all been, how friendless, how miserable, and shame washed over him, tempering that jealousy into something more like resignation. Truly, if anyone deserved happiness, it was Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, and Iruka was just being selfish if he pretended otherwise just because his soulmate wasn’t, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant to be</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iruka-sensei, tell Sasuke that he can’t just punch a shark to make it go away!” Naruto fussed, throwing a bottle of sunblock at his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, I'm not actually sure what </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> work, but my guess would be that punching it wouldn't be a terrible idea," Iruka chuckled, and Naruto folded his arms with a pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just when you think you can trust someone to take your side." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes and pried a book out of Sakura's hands since she had fallen asleep. "Iruka-sensei may be biased towards you, but he isn't stupid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming from Sasuke, that was a compliment— and the weighted look Sasuke gave Iruka was proof that he meant it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say, Naruto, why don't you go get me a bottle of water," Sasuke suggested, never breaking eye contact with Iruka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have legs," Naruto grumbled, still a little put out from the shark debate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but I wanted to ogle your ass as you walked to get it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Naruto let loose a foxy grin. "Well, when you put it that way… "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strutted like a peacock all the way to the house, and Sasuke snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's so easily manipulated that it's easy to forget he's the strongest fighter on the continent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka started. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This can't be good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Manipulated?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded. "Yes. I wanted a moment in private with you. I never got a chance to thank you, Iruka-sensei. For coming out to L.A. that summer two years ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka's heart sank to his gut. He remembered that summer all too well. It had been a dark time for Sasuke, one during which he nearly lost himself and ripped out the hearts of all the people he cared about. Understandably, when Kakashi got wind of it all, he'd called Iruka in the middle of the night, distraught and nearly beside himself with worry— after reassuring Kakashi that everything would be fine, Iruka himself had flown out without a second thought to smack some sense into Sasuke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Literally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to thank me for that," Iruka smiled gently, remembering how shocked the previously unflappable Sasuke had looked after being smacked by a rolled up newspaper. "Everyone has needed to be set straight a time or two. I know I have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke shook his head. "It cost you a plane ticket, a hotel room, and a newspaper. All that I knew, and was extremely grateful for… but until recently, I wasn't aware that it cost you much more than that. My foolishness caused you pain, but not just because I was straying onto the wrong path. In my arrogance, I cost you a phone call with your soulmate that you would probably rather not have had, but you answered the call and you came anyways— so thank you. For saving me and for being there for Kakashi, even though it hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke's words struck Iruka like a blow, but then Naruto was back and the subject dropped, leaving Iruka feeling empty and shaken to the core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did he figure it out? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka wondered to himself as Sasuke's lap was filled with Naruto. Try as he might, Iruka could determine nothing from Sasuke's expression— and really, Iruka should have known better than to even waste his time even looking. That kid never gave anything away, hiding pain and secrets like a miser would his gold </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If Kakashi told him, told </span>
  </em>
  <span>any </span>
  <em>
    <span>of them, I'll skin him alive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worrying about the situation wouldn't do anyone any good, though, so Iruka put those thoughts to bed, buried them deep, deep down in hopes that they wouldn't resurface anytime soon. In an attempt to relax, he kicked back on one of the padded chairs by the pool, forcing himself to control his body language to exhibit calm and confidence. Even if Iruka couldn't quite achieve "calm" and "confident" just yet, he sure as hell wasn't going to let anyone else know that— he was gonna fake it 'till he fucking made it or die trying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe if I just take a nap, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka thought as he slathered on some sunscreen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then when I wake up, everything will be better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Three hours later, everything actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was setting low in the sky when Iruka finally opened his eyes, and he noticed that someone had draped a towel over him as he slept. His body no longer felt weary, but instead a bone-deep contentment curled about his every limb and settled there— as it turned out, that nap was just what he needed. And, surprisingly, the house was still standing and seemed to be clear of any external damage, despite the presence of rowdy kids. A very successful nap, indeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Iruka wandered into the house, he found that the inside was also free of damage, if full to capacity. Naruto and the rest were all spread out across the floor in some semblance of a circle, with a flip flop sitting ominously in the middle, face-down— it was a scene Iruka recognized too well from his own youth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The infamous flip flop game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding not to touch that with a ten-foot pole, Iruka navigated to the kitchen, only to find Kakashi seated at the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Play it cool, Iruka, you aren't obligated to  say anything to him just because you're in a room together. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for doing the dishes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… so much for playing it cool. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You cook, I clean the dishes," Kakashi mumbled into his afternoon coffee. "Isn't that the way it goes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Iruka wanted to scream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was the way it was when I would come to stay with you halfway across the world, when we would have dinner together and fuck on the counter because we couldn't keep our hands off of each other! That's the way it was when you could look me in the eyes!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he only shrugged. "Sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The kids wanted to go out on the town soon," Kakashi drawled, hazarding a one-eyed glance in Iruka's direction. "Figured I'd see if you were up to it before I promised them a tour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course." Iruka allowed himself a little smile then. "I'd be glad to show them my little corner of heaven."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And show them he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something for everyone on Iruka's little island. As the herd of them walked the streets, they broke off in parties of two or three, some to bars, some to the arcade, and some to the shops that stayed open late— as for Iruka, he was content to wander, to let his feet carry him down the well-trodden sidewalk that they had often traversed before. As always, Iruka found the breath snatched from his lungs when he looked around at the neon lights and the distant water, and if he hadn't been hyperaware of the fact that Kakashi had yet to leave his side, he could almost have believed that the city could come alive, pulsating with youth and vitality like some fairytale land of love and beauty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But with Kakashi so near, it was achingly clear that fairytales weren't real, and that the concrete beneath Iruka's sandals was as dead as his parents were. There could be no magic, there could be no love, and there sure as hell couldn't be any peace as long as Kakashi was around to remind Iruka of reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iruka, I—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was cut off mid-sentence as music filled the air, and they came within earshot of Iruka's favorite distraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clad in a horse head mask, Iruka's friend Kotetsu was letting a guitar have it and abusing a perfectly good microphone while Izumo played on a drum set beside him on the street. On a table in front of them was a table with two cans on it, each labeled "Beer Money" and "Rent Money" respectively— a gag they'd kept up for about about three years. Momentarily forgetting his troubles, Iruka strode forward to shove a twenty in the already-full "Beer Money" can with an easy smile and a rowdy greeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The money's coming easy tonight!" Izumo called out over the drum set with a grin. "You should get in on the business while the gettin' is good!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka snorted. "No thanks. They're only paying so well because they're hoping that idiot will stop screaming into the mic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go fuck yourself," Izumo chuckled fondly, and Iruka shot him the finger before moving on down the street.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever Kakashi intended to tell Iruka must have been forgotten, because as they walked on, Kakashi's nose was buried in a copy of Icha Icha, and Iruka continued to sulk. Iruka wasn't sure if he made the right decision by avoiding whatever conversation Kakashi wanted to have— maybe it would have been less painful for them to just have the damn inevitable fight and get it over with— but he would give </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Kakashi just to fuck off for an hour so that he could have a moment alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka could make himself the worst possible target for Kakashi to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a ferocious grin, Iruka changed his course, practically skipping over the crosswalk that would lead them to the side of the street where Iruka knew he could find a hell of a strip club— one that employed both men and women. It was such the </span>
  <em>
    <span>opposite </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Kakashi's scene that Iruka could barely contain his laughter at the thought of any stripper, male or female, trying to get Hatake Kakashi to enjoy a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lap dance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They'd have to take his book first, and unless they did karate or something in their spare time, Iruka would have paid just to see them try. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon entering the Stray Kitties Strip Club, Iruka was surprised to find that Kakashi was still at his side. Without so much as a glance in Kakashi's direction, Iruka chose his usual table and gave the waitress his order— just a glass of wine and some water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And for you, sir?" The waitress asked, turning to a very bored-looking Kakashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll have a bottle of your finest scotch, please," Kakashi ordered, never even looking up from his book, and Iruka could've sworn he'd felt his own chin hit the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just— the whole bottle?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please— here's my card, there's a dear. I'll be covering his wine as well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-okay," replied the waitress, blushing furiously as she saw the name on the card. "We'll have it right out, Hatake-san."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Iruka could mentally grumble about Kakashi being such a rich asshole (or </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>grumble at Kakashi for paying for things and assuming Iruka would be fine with it), the lights in the club dimmed a little and a show started on the stage. Out of the corner of his eye, Iruka saw a busty young woman approach Kakashi, all but pressing the man's face into her cleavage, but true to form, Kakashi's nose remained firmly stuffed in Icha Icha. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least that hasn't changed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka laughed to himself, raising his wine to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Iruka turned to watch the show, he found a familiar figure strutting onstage— a truly jaw-dropping figure that belonged to Shiranui Genma, a childhood friend of Iruka's. Within a matter of minutes, Iruka found himself trying desperately to hold back his laughter— Genma was one of Iruka's oldest friends, but as he straight up </span>
  <em>
    <span>winked </span>
  </em>
  <span>at Iruka from the stage, Iruka found it completely impossible to take anything about it seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thus, unable to resist a little mischief, Iruka wolf-whistled at an ear splitting volume— in response, Genma blew Iruka a kiss and let the sensei tuck a dollar bill into his thong. Throughout the whole display, Iruka could practically feel Kakashi's eyes burning into the back of his head as their drinks were delivered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let him have </span>
  </em>
  <span>that </span>
  <em>
    <span>to think on, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka thought smugly to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm friends with the hottest stripper here. We have drinks all the time. Where are Kakashi's friends? Oh, that's right— HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY OUTSIDE OF WORK!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, that didn't feel like much of a victory, but Iruka would take what he could get— especially when Kakashi was drinking straight from his bottle of scotch and watching Iruka sip his wine with dark, hungry eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, 'Ruka-kun," Genma purred after the show, hoping off of the stage directly onto the ground in front of Iruka's table. "How goes it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without the slightest trace of awkwardness, Iruka let Genma kiss him on the mouth— it was Genma's personal style of greeting which, if Genma's bullshit story was anything to go by, he'd picked up from watching Richard Dawson on Family Feud for so long. All Iruka knew for certain was that Genma had been mouth-kissing strangers since they were five years old, and hadn't stopped even after he'd realized how weird he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cheeky bastard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Iruka wasn't going to complain since that was just one other little detail that would undoubtedly stick in Kakashi's craw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It goes, Gen, it goes," Iruka grinned. "Naruto-kun and the gang are here on vacation for a week, so it's a full house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see," Genma drawled. Ever so slyly, his eyes wandered to the other occupied seat at Iruka's usual table, and then winked at the occupant in shameless flirtation. "And who is this sweet little glow worm you've brought with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's very shy, Gen, you might not want to— "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Iruka wasn't fast enough— Genma was already well into reaching for Kakashi's mask before Iruka could finish his sentence, and the sensei could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>his soulmate's martial arts instincts start to kick in as Kakashi grabbed Genma roughly by the shoulder. Thankfully, just before anything truly disastrous occurred, a crash rang out through the club, along with a shout of </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Shannarou!"</span>
  </em>
  <span>— which was a situation serious enough to snap Kakashi out of one ingrained reaction and into another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is to say, Sakura had just thrown someone across the room, and on Kakashi's internal Scale Of Emergency Situations, dealing with an angry Sakura in order to avoid property damages far outweighed any petty personal offence, even one as invasive as the removal of his mask. In the blink of an eye, Kakashi shoved past Genma and Iruka, walking briskly towards the scene Sakura was making, bottle of scotch in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma turned to Iruka, his expression alight with curiosity. "So, you gonna tell me what that was about or—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka rounded on his friend, unreasonably upset on Kakashi's behalf and still half-scared for Genma's safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shiranui Genma, so help me </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet little glow worm </span>
  </em>
  <span>is Hatake Kakashi himself!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma swallowed. "You mean… the one that's your… that you— uhm, the MMA guy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the MMA guy," Iruka hissed, practically venomous. "And as a side job— well, it's really more like his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hobby</span>
  </em>
  <span>— he's my </span>
  <em>
    <span>asshole soulmate ex-boyfriend!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Genma shrugged, placing a hand on Iruka's shoulder. "Besides, what's he doing here with you? Must have balls of steel, showing his face anywhere near you after the shit he pulled."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I invited him." Iruka admitted, chewing the inside of his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You— you </span>
  <em>
    <span>what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why? That's not good for anybody."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, so I'm finding out," Iruka grumbled, folding his arms. Across the room, Kakashi was dragging Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke outside, somehow lifting all three of them off the ground, and Genma huffed a laugh at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, sweetie, looks like you'd better go see about that steaming hot mess," Genma told Iruka, tugging gently at his ponytail. "You know where to find me if anything goes wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka smiled then, gratitude swelling in his chest. "I do. Thanks. Just— if I end up dead, you'll know I died of a stroke or heart attack or something because of that bastard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma threw his head back and laughed. "I hear you. Now, get out there and scold the hell out of your brats."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurried on by a slap on his ass, Iruka tipped the waitress and made his way outside, where he found quite a mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For starters, Kakashi had turned his bottle of scotch all the way up, taking big gulps from it like he was still twenty and stupid. As if that wasn't bad enough, the rest of Kakashi's team was already quite inebriated— Naruto was giggly, Sakura was angry, and Sasuke had transitioned into the flirty drunk side of himself that Naruto had renamed "Charasuke". Quite expectedly, the end result was that Sasuke was trying to seduce an irate Sakura (which Iruka would wager had started the whole fight in the club) and Naruto apparently thought angry Sakura was the funniest thing since the invention of the Jack-in-the-box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather irritated at himself and everyone else, Iruka snatched Kakashi's bottle and yanked his fallen mask back up, firm and determined. Then, without a word, Iruka pulled Naruto off of the ground where he had been rolling in laughter and dusted the sand off of the endearingly atrocious orange jacket that Naruto never went anywhere without. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, boys and Sakura, listen up," he demanded, tightening his ponytail. "We are going </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and we're still gonna have </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You guys are too drunk to be in public, but there's plenty of nice things we can do at the house if you cooperate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Home isn't that fun though," Naruto complained, albeit with a giggle. "And we gotta walk far."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless you have a karaoke machine," Sasuke mused, looking Naruto up and down like he was a slab of ribs hot off the grill. "I'd like to do some serenades."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakura growled, shoving Sasuke. "Hell yeah, karaoke! I'll kick your ass, little bitch! I'll do the best karaoke ever!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Karaoke it is," Iruka said, and after a long look at Kakashi's scotch, he turned it up exactly like Kakashi had done a few moments earlier. Naruto cheered, Sasuke blushed, and Sakura punched Naruto so hard he stumbled sideways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brilliant, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka thought, but he stalked forwards anyways, knowing the rest of them would follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way home, Iruka texted the 'Vacation Of The Century' group chat to let everyone know where they were going, and managed to reply in between long dregs from Kakashi's bottle— at first, Iruka felt a little guilty for swiping the man's bottle, but after all, Kakashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>said he'd pay for Iruka's drinks, and his unruly team was the reason Iruka wasn't getting any more drinks at the club. It was only fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, well… there was also the fact that dealing with Kakashi's presence was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>easier when social lubricant was involved, and Iruka was certain that if he got </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>drunk enough, he could almost forget Kakashi was there entirely. It was for everyone's good, really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that's what Iruka told himself as he took another swig.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*** </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, karaoke was a better idea than Iruka had originally anticipated. That, or the scotch was doing a number on him, but really, what difference was there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started strong with Gaara doing a truly fantastic (but also quite horrifying) rendition of Michael Jackson's "Man In The Mirror", a song that he evidently felt very deeply— after all, before Gaara met Rock Lee, his soulmate, he'd been quite a ruthless bastard, so it stood to reason that he'd connect with song about personal reform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next up were Neji and Tenten, who were only a little tipsy and managed a pretty good show of "Video Killed The Radio Star", even if Tenten managed to mess up her lyrics a little despite the fact that it was basically the same thing over and over. Regardless, it was a good, giggly performance, and it pained Iruka that Neji's family was so prejudiced against his soulmate. He and Tenten were really great together, and Iruka hoped Hiashi saw that one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, though, Naruto was starting to get a little restless, so Iruka pulled himself from his thoughts and nipped that problem in the bud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naruto, I think it's time," Iruka grinned, standing and cracking his knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto's head tilted to the side, much like a confused golden retriever. "Time for what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time for us to sing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that song</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto's smile could've powered a small European nation for about three weeks, and after a few moments of fiddling with the karaoke machine, Naruto and Iruka were scream-singing their favorite song in complete disregard for everyone else's ear drums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"AND I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MILES AND I WOULD WALK FIVE HUNDRED MORE, JUST TO BE THE MAN WHO WALKED A THOUSAND MILES TO FALL DOWN AT YOUR DOOR!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto punctuated each of the words with a thrust of his pelvis and the occasional wink in the direction of his lovers, which had Sasuke swooning and everyone else laughing. By the time the last chorus rolled around, Iruka was wheezing with laughter on his carpet, and Naruto had to drag him back to the couch to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened next, however, was even more funny, even if Iruka was ill inclined to laugh at anything Kakashi-related.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kaka-sensei, c'mere," Charasuke (for that was who was speaking, not normal Sasuke) demanded, fiddling with the karaoke machine. "We gotta do one, we gotta, it's gonna be so great, gonna get </span>
  <em>
    <span>so laid</span>
  </em>
  <span>— what the hell are you doing, Bakashi, get up!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Kakashi was doing, Iruka knew, was trying to power through all the alcohol he'd had and failing miserably. However, at Charasuke's insistence, Kakashi managed to wobble to his feet and over to the center of the living room, and Charasuke whispered something in Kakashi's ear before starting the track with a drunken grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For just a moment, Iruka's heart sank to his gut as he recognized the Cher song that was playing, but as Charasuke started moving one leg to the beat, looking ridiculously like a young Elvis, Iruka's sense of humor overcame his lingering hurt. There was nothing on the planet more hilarious than Charasuke, and Iruka intended to enjoy him while he had control of Sasuke's body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then the song started, and Iruka's attention was anywhere </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>on Charasuke as Kakashi began to sing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If I could turn back time… if I could find a way…I'd take back those words that hurt you… "</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Briefly, Kakashi's eyes fluttered to Iruka, making eye contact with him as though the words were </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him— for Iruka and no one else— then sang,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>And you'd stay."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka's mouth went dry, but the moment passed, and the song continued as if nothing had ever happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truly, Kakashi had a beautiful voice— a deep, rich baritone, reminiscent of a velvet-covered thundercloud— and even when he was drunk, his performance skills were commendable. Iruka was captivated, absolutely enthralled. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fight the ache in his heart as Kakashi kept </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking </span>
  </em>
  <span>at him and singing words that fucked with his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To add insult to injury, Iruka had to come to Kakashi's rescue— by the end of the song, Kakashi looked completely drained of all his energy, and it was a sheer miracle that Iruka recognized the signs fast enough to keep the man from falling face-forward onto the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easy there," Iruka found himself saying as he righted Kakashi, who was blinking rapidly, trying to assess the situation. "I think it might be bedtime for you," he ventured, and when Kakashi nodded, Iruka sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, let's get you upstairs and into bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Iruka an embarrassingly long time to drag Kakashi upstairs, since the man was obviously past the point of remembering how feet work— and then Kakashi couldn't remember which room was his, so Iruka plopped the martial artist in the floor and went a-hunting to find where Kakashi's bags were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fucking rich bastard," Iruka grumbled with no real venom. "Let me have a bottle of your finest scotch, he said. Now look at him, can't even muster the cognitive function to walk by himself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Iruka found Kakashi's room, but when he returned, Kakashi's mask was down, his eye patch was off, and his head was in his hands. Iruka knew instinctively that this was one of Kakashi's most vulnerable moments— the kind where he missed his teammates, his sensei, and his father more than usual— and Iruka couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," Kakashi told him hoarsely, without looking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka shook his head. "Kakashi, look at me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi did so, and Iruka looked right into his eyes— both of them, his shining gray right one and scarred, mutilated left— and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay to be sad," Iruka told him gently, kneeling next to him on the floor. "It's also okay to cry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm drunk," Kakashi sobbed, his eyes rimmed in red and his nose scrubbed raw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, Kakashi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little sniffle, then—"I'm unhappy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka sighed. "I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently, Iruka took Kakashi's hands in his own, holding them like one might hold a fine crystal glass. He wanted so desperately to pull Kakashi to him, to hold his soulmate like he used to— it was a bone-deep ache, a vicious, bitter longing— but that wasn't something that Iruka's fragile heart could take, so he just stayed there, neither taking nor giving, but refusing to allow Kakashi to be alone in his grief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on now, up you get," Iruka prodded Kakashi gently, raising himself to his feet. "You can't have any of the kids seeing you like this. Lee-kun would write you poems and then Gai-san would find out and fly all the way here just to make you run laps around the island."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Kakashi hiccupped a laugh and let Iruka help him up. Together, they walked to Kakashi's room, and Iruka tried very hard not to remember their first night together, drunk and stumbling much like they were just then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Kakashi told Iruka as he stretched out on the guest bed, looking more aged and tired than Iruka had seen him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't mention it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Iruka left Kakashi to himself, returning to supervise the truly awful noises that were coming from the living room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love genma, sue me :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beach Bumming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>remember that smut tag?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi woke to a ferocious headache and the taste of bile in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He supposed that it wasn't more than he deserved— after all, he'd made an ass of himself the night before, or he had during what of it that he could remember. God, that stripper, and then karaoke… </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>Charasuke for being such a convincing asshole. If it were possible to die of embarrassment, Kakashi would be six feet under. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, he supposed, there was no reason to waste time on wishful thinking— after all, it was 4:30 a.m., which meant he'd slept in. Katas weren't going to practice themselves, and even if Kakashi had retired from taking on big matches like he had in his youth, he needed to stay in shape if he was going to keep up with his team. Those three were becoming stronger and stronger with each passing day— if Kakashi wasn’t careful, they were going to pound </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the mat one day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t let that happen, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakshi mused to himself as he fumbled around the house in search of an available shower. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tenzou would hold it over my head for the rest of my life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Kakashi had gotten washed up and had stretched enough to feel like a human again, the barest hint of daylight was beginning to glow outside the window. Since the house faced east, sunlight would be shining through the window in a few minutes more— it was sure to be a beautiful sight. Kakashi was almost sad that he didn’t have the time to sit and watch the sun climb to the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, that was actually something Iruka would have done… something Iruka would have made </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>do, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Kakashi, it’s only acceptable to miss a sunrise if you’re dreaming through it,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What would Minato-san say about you missing life just because you refuse to bend the rules you make for yourself?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>In a time long past Kakashi’s reach, Iruka would have begged him to sit out on the lanai to watch the dawn— he would have recited poems into Kakashi’s shirt sleeve as they wrapped themselves in each other, alone together under the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Iruka no longer wanted that, not with him, so Kakashi focused on his breathing and moved through his katas with practiced ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Kakashi noticed the clock on the far wall striking 6:30, a pair of bare feet plodded down the stairs. At first, Kakashi dismissed it, figuring it was one of his brats coming down for some food, but he nearly lost his balance when he saw a bleary-eyed Iruka in a pair of shorts and a faded hoodie that had the sleeves (and then some) cut out instead. Ordinarily, that wouldn’t have been anything of note— yes, Iruka was attractive, but not so much so as to break Kakashi’s composure— but there was one itsy-bitsy, teeny-tiny, tic-tac-sized detail that changed everything, at least from Kakashi’s perspective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple years ago, that had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>faded hoodie with the sleeves cut out, and Iruka's eyes were burning with latent desire before they moved from Kakashi back to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as a raging storm of emotion ripped through Kakashi's chest, he fought to keep his expression neutral— his mask might have been firmly in place, but he felt as exposed as if he were naked. In fact, if Kakashi hadn't known any better, he would have thought his whole body was aflame. But really, what did any of that matter? Even if his face didn't betray him, he couldn't mask the tremble that wracked his hands, or the sudden dryness in his mouth. Kakashi was in utter anguish— and all because of a hoodie and an appreciative glance that he might have simply imagined, for how quickly Iruka had reverted back to the dull-eyed expression of someone who'd just woken! It was unbelievable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he stood there, watching Iruka walk down the stairs, realization struck Kakashi like a lightning bolt in a summer storm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still loved Iruka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, he might never have stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all this time, Kakashi had thought it would go away. He'd thought that surely, by now, this feeling would be gone, dissolved— invisible and intangible— but it was nothing like that, nowhere close. No, it was like sugar stirred into his coffee… It may not be visible, but it was still there, and it changed everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Involuntarily, he sighed, and Iruka shot him a sleepy grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning," Iruka greeted him, unaware of Kakashi's inner turmoil. "How's the finest bottle of scotch at Stray Kitties doing in your system this morning? Do I need to make you something to help with it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And really, that was too much for Kakashi's brain to take. Kakashi could function with cold, unfeeling Iruka— he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>get by </span>
  </em>
  <span>with concerned Iruka— but warm, sleepy Iruka? That was a little too much for any man madly in love to bear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm good enough to function," Kakashi replied evenly, dropping his form entirely. "Though, to be fair, I didn't think anyone else would be up at this hour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka shrugged. "Me neither, which was why I set my alarm for now. I was planning on starting breakfast, 'cause I know we've got some early risers in the house. Don't let me interrupt you though, just pretend I'm not here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's no interruption, I'm through."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wondered if his entire foot would fit in his mouth, or only part of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well. I'll, uh, be in the kitchen?" Iruka replied, eyeing Kakashi as though he'd sprouted a tail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was certain that he could kick himself in the face if he really tried. He knew it would hurt, but maybe he'd fucking learn something.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a guest. My mother would beat me senseless even beyond the grave if I made a guest work in her house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not work if I volunteer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, zero-for-three, Kakashi, you've lost this match, and really, what were you expecting—</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I guess you can make the pancakes, if you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi blinked. Then he blinked again. Yeah, Iruka was still there, and looking at him expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe Kakashi wasn't a hopeless case after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka was having a fucking weird morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Firstly, Kakashi had been doing that weird stretchy stuff that did funny things to Iruka's brain, which wasn't exactly conducive to Iruka's resolve to actively ignore Kakashi's attractiveness at all times… and then the man had </span><em><span>insistently</span></em><span> offered to help out in the kitchen. Not that Iruka minded the help, but it was a little strange that Kakashi was suddenly possessed</span> <span>by a desire to cook pancakes. Then, on </span><em><span>top </span></em><span>of all that, about five minutes into cooking, an ear-splitting cry rang out as Naruto was thrown bodily out of his bedroom window and into the pool, presumably by a grouchy, hungover Sasuke. As if that wasn't enough, another splash followed it— judging by the silence of the impromptu diver, it was likely Sasuke being thrown in afterwards by an even grumpier and even more hungover Sakura. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura greeted them cheerily as she glided into the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind, Iruka-sensei, but Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are going to need towels this morning, so I got some out of the cabinet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out the door she went, towels in hand, and when she returned, it was with two rather contrite boyfriends in tow and a faux-innocent smile stretched across her features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For all that oddity, though, the rest of the morning went smoothly as groups of twos and threes came downstairs towards the smell of pancakes. Kakashi even helped with dishes as Iruka ate, then settled in to chat with Shino, Kiba, and Hinata, leaving Iruka in peace to enjoy his breakfast. It was very domestic, and almost perfect— Iruka found it quite difficult to remember that he and Kakashi were </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>on good terms, and that he hadn't yet forgiven the man for breaking his heart without seeming affected at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Iruka wondered if Kakashi had even cared for him in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shoving that thought aside, Iruka focused on packing his way-too-big cooler with water bottles, fresh fruit, and little snacks for the beach. All he had to do was survive long enough to get everyone out to the beach, and then things wouldn't seem so strange. He'd already made it a half a day with Kakashi and hadn't fucked up too badly— it was just a matter of consistency now. Slow and steady wins the race, and Iruka was sure if he could just make it to the sand and salt water, he'd be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka's vacation house was exactly two city blocks from the beach. While the group traversed those two blocks, there was no incident of any kind— a real miracle, knowing this bunch— but, because Kakashi's luck was so very shitty, such peace, such </span>
  <em>
    <span>normalcy</span>
  </em>
  <span> simply couldn't last. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It started, as usual, with a group of homophobes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Naruto and his ridiculously large friend group was full of couples of all types, with Naruto's own polyamorous relationship existing cohesively alongside straight couples like Shikamaru and Temari and gay couples like Lee and Gaara alike. The Konoha Bunch and Co. (in lieu of a better name) were a beautifully diverse bunch that accepted everyone and everything— they even had their very own aro-ace, Aburame Shino, with them most of the time— and were usually expressive with their love and sexuality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it stood to reason that, from time to time, they needed to kick the shit out of a homophobe that provoked them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While that wasn't necessarily a bad thing in Kakashi's opinion, he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Iruka thought of fighting as a means of conflict resolution, and he would much rather deal with a pack of bloodthirsty wolves than provoke Iruka into a lecture (especially since they tended to give him awkwardly timed hard-ons). Given that, Kakashi couldn't help but cringe as soon as some fuckwad that looked like his name was "Broseph" glared at Gaara and Lee as they passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow look at that," Broseph said to his friends, as he watched Gaara and Lee (who were holding hands).  "Little bitch boy brought a parasol cause he can't take the sun. I bet he could take a dick though. Fucking freaks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The "bitch boy" in question was Gaara, who had brought an umbrella because his pale skin needed all the protection from the sun it could get. Kakashi tensed, wondering how the kid would react, but Gaara passed the guy without a reaction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi almost breathed a sigh of relief, but then one of the other guys from that group made some comment about Lee that Kakashi couldn't quite hear, and Gaara closed his umbrella, stopping unnaturally still in his tracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gaara," Kakashi warned, placing a hand on his shoulder, but Gaara shrugged it off to walk ahead a few more paces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just when Kakashi was certain that Gaara had calmed down, he was proved very, very wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the practiced ease of a fighter who had killed before, Gaara turned back towards the Brosephs and used his foot to sling sand in their eyes before smacking them one after the other with his umbrella. Before Kakashi, Kankuro, and Shikamaru could fully restrain Gaara, he'd completely broken the umbrella, bent it in two with the force of his blows, and the two guys were curled into balls on the sand, covering their heads with their hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit— seriously? Guys, what the hell is this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka, who had been several yards ahead, was now stalking up to the scene of the incident, and Kakashi could feel the irritation rolling off of his soulmate in waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, okay, I've got to diffuse this somehow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi thought, holding Gaara in place as he stared at Iruka, transfixed by the sensei's fury. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iruka likes honesty, right? I'll just be honest. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those guys are homophobic assholes," Kakashi said by way of explanation, gesturing towards them with his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha— did you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>assume </span>
  </em>
  <span>they were or did something happen?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka looked even more angry, so Kakashi decided that perhaps he should backpedal a bit before Iruka decided to really flip his lid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They made some comments that Gaara couldn't let go. I tried to stop him, but then…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka's expression darkened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see," said Iruka, charging forward to grab the two boys by their arms. For an average teacher, Iruka was strong and muscular, and he was able to haul the two of them up and trudge uphill through the sand with ease, all but dragging the objects of his wrath with him. Kakashi didn't know where he was headed and didn't need to— he was certain that Iruka had the situation well in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, Kakashi had been burned by that flame a time or two himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Iruka returned, Kakashi had found a spot to spread out on his towel, and had brought out Icha Icha to enjoy while soaking up the sun he always saw so little of. Iruka's chair wasn't far, since Kakashi had helped Naruto set it up, along with his cooler and other paraphernalia that he'd dropped in order to deal with Gaara's mess, but Iruka bypassed it entirely, grabbing his longboard (which Naruto had bitched the whole way about carrying) and stalking off without so much as a word to anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would have taken a stronger man than Kakashi not to appreciate that, even after all this time, Iruka still had a damn fine ass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, though, Kakashi was pleasantly dozing, unable to resist the lull of waves crashing against the shore and the sun on his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ironically, sleeping was one of Kakashi's favorite pastimes— it was one of the only things he could do for pleasure that no one could judge him for. Besides, even if that weren't the case, Kakashi had luxury a plenty in his life, but there was no luxury quite like that of a dream, especially to a man who had everything but what he wanted. In his dreams, Kakashi could be anything, everything— even happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this dream, he was particularly so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi found himself in the palace from one of his favorite installments of Icha Icha— the one with the round bed in the lord's private chamber that was covered in soft, rich furs. This time, Kakashi was just a traveling minstrel, one who had managed to seduce the lord of the castle… supposedly one Kakashi had never seen before, but the miles of copper skin and blinding smiles were pretty damning evidence as to whom Kakashi's subconscious had chosen for his paramour. Best thing was, it didn't even matter— in dreams, Kakashi need only be happy, and if Iruka made him so, why then should Kakashi give him up? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there in Kakashi's dream, buried in exotic furs and glistening with sweat from the heat of a fireplace, Iruka looked happy too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're beautiful," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told dream-Iruka, who effortlessly rolled Kakashi beneath him, grinning like a man who knew he'd have his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"As far as </span>
  </em>
  <span>you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know I am," </span>
  </em>
  <span>dream-Iruka teased, grinding their hips together. Softly, gently, he kissed Kakashi, the same way real-Iruka used to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"For all you know, I could be an evil hag that put you under a spell."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Then please God, let me never wake up." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, dream-Iruka resumed being painfully similar to real-Iruka— he pushed down their pants and took Kakashi in hand, stroking him slowly, teasingly between them as though they had forever to lay together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, please me," </span>
  </em>
  <span>dream-Iruka purred, sweet and sultry. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"And you'll forget there ever was a God."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, yeah, so Kakashi read way too much Icha Icha in his spare time, but to be fair, it was a fucking hot dream— one that he wouldn't trade for anything as dream-Kakashi begged dream-Iruka to do the one thing real-Kakashi had never done before, not with Iruka or anyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck me," </span>
  </em>
  <span>said dream-Kakashi, breathless and wanting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Please, I want you to fuck me." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in the dream, Iruka did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, it was his fingers, moving gentle and slow inside Kakashi while they kissed. One, then two for a while, and Iruka praised him for taking a third so well, for opening up for Iruka like he was born to it. Iruka, ever mischievous, teased at Kakashi with a fourth, but when he cried out, Iruka relented, removing his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There you are," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka smiled, stroking his own cock with an oil-slicked hand before aligning himself with Kakashi. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Tell me if I hurt you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kakashi never got the chance, because he was jolted awake by frigid water being poured all over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kakashi spluttered to wakefulness, he recognized Sasuke's silhouette and made to lunge for that ungrateful little brat—until he remembered where he was and why that was a bad idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke, the bastard, smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wakey, wakey, sensei," Sasuke taunted, crossing his arms. "You make awful noises when you're dreaming."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If looks could kill, Sasuke would be spit-roasting over a fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I liked that dream," Kakashi groused, sitting up to stretch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, which is why I listened to it for forever, but I figured someone else might not be too keen on it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi followed Sasuke's gaze, and he felt as well as saw that a dripping-wet Iruka was approaching them, longboard in hand and a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need to thank me," Sasuke smirked, then returned to his umbrella, where he'd been commiseratingly nursing his hangover with Sakura, since neither of them possessed Naruto's recuperative power. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cheeky shit," Kakashi grumbled to himself before laying back down. Ever since he'd drunkenly spilled his guts to Sasuke about the Iruka situation, the evil brat had been holding it over his head like an anvil in a cartoon.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Iruka eased into his chair, close enough for Kakashi to reach out and touch, sleep outstretched her feather-light hands once more, and Kakashi took them willingly. It may have been cowardly of Kakashi to run to the safety of unconsciousness rather than face the presence of his soulmate, but it was better than the sadness that rose in his throat and threatened to strangle him. At least in his head, Kakashi felt like a whole person, like he could breathe, like he could look the man he loved in the eyes without feeling any shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In reality, Kakashi felt like he was drowning when Iruka was near— in reality, Iruka's eyes burned like the hottest fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's only for a week, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi told himself as his eyes fluttered closed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Only a week. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka was exhausted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he'd taken Heckle and Jeckle (he hadn't bothered to ask their names) up to the pier to "talk", he'd gone surfing to clear his head. The waves were wonderful, but it had been too long since he'd surfed. His muscles were tired and achey by the time he made it back to his chair, and he made a mental note to work out more as he struggled to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking that some relaxation would be nice, Iruka reclined in his chair, letting the sun envelop him in warmth— but, unfortunately, he found that sleep was rather elusive in the presence of one Hatake Kakashi, whose well-defined abdomen glistened with sweat. Instead of resting, Iruka found himself tormented— he couldn't help but remember all the times he'd licked his way up those abs, and kissed back down them, and then lower, until— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kakashi, damn him, was snoring softly, dreaming away on his ridiculous Icha Icha towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, that led to some unfortunate introspection, which revealed more of what Iruka already knew, and nothing of which he wasn't already aware. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>The long and short of it was that despite his bitterness, his anger, his </span><em><span>resentment</span></em><span> at having his heart broken, Iruka missed Kakashi like a drowning man missed the air. He missed feeling loved, wanted, </span><em><span>needed</span></em><span>— he missed showing Kakashi how much he cared, he missed loving</span> <span>Kakashi</span> <span>without also feeling crushed by his indifference. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard for Iruka to swallow his pride and admit it, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> still love Kakashi— he always had and he always would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weight of it all was almost too much to bear as he watched Kakashi sleep, but thankfully, the afternoon had passed quickly, with good fun and great company… even if the company had completely raided Iruka's cooler in lieu of lunch. Iruka wasn't even mad that all his grapes were wasted— watching Sakura nail Ino between the eyes with one was completely worth the loss. Kakashi had been laughing then too, but when his eyes met Iruka's, they both looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt, but what else could Iruka expect?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, after several games of chicken that Naruto insisted on challenging everyone to, Iruka was even more tired— fortunately for him, everyone had decided to go to Iruka's favorite sushi place, where he felt comfortable enough to sleep at the table while everyone else ate themselves silly. In fact, that had turned into a pretty good power nap— they were there quite a while, since Naruto ordered </span>
  <em>
    <span>one of every sushi roll</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the goofball he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, once the evening had fallen, Iruka was able to truly find his relaxation. An hour beforehand, the pool had been filled with rambunctious, flamboyant youth, but now, save for Kakashi snoozing on a chair, Iruka was alone, standing at the edge of his pool fence, and damn glad to be so. Out of pure habit, Iruka had brought his ukulele with him out to the pool earlier in the day, and he decided to make good use of it as the stars twinkled one by one into existence before his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, he played whatever came to mind, humming wordlessly along to whatever tune caught his fancy. Soon enough, though, as he watched Kakashi out of the corner of his eye, a simple, meaningless song wasn't enough to satisfy him— the nighttime breeze and full moonlight were too good to waste on shallow songs and sleepy chords. It was a night for feeling, a night for bleeding hearts… Iruka couldn't help but choose the song that he knew would hurt himself the most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their </span>
  </em>
  <span>song. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his eyes traced the little dipper, Iruka strummed the chords that made his heart ache, and as quietly as he could manage, he began to sing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wise men say only fools rush in… but I can't help falling in love with you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And oh, did that hurt, but Iruka endured, allowing himself to feel the heartbreak he'd tried so hard to ignore for so very long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? I can't help falling in love with you." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A freezing cold hand touched Iruka's back, right where the scar tissue from The Mizuki Incident was, and the melody stopped as Iruka jolted, terror gripping him in its vicious talons. He turned around, fear in his eyes, only to find Kakashi staring back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Iruka asked, trying not to sound frightened and snippy. "Do you need a towel or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi flinched backwards, as though startled. "Oh— ah, no, nothing like that. I was actually hoping we could talk." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka's heart sank to his stomach. This was not good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> not good. Still… just in case, he should play it cool. No need to break a sweat over just talking until it turned into </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking, </span>
  </em>
  <span>right?</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, alright. What do you want to talk about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beneath his mask, Iruka was certain that Kakashi frowned. "It's stupid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka's eyebrows narrowed. "Okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>stupid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truly irritated, Iruka fixed Kakashi with a glare. "Spit it out, Kakashi. We dated for two years, I think I can handle whatever you have to say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shook his head. "Never mind. I'm sorry I bothered you— I think I got too much sun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi blinked. "What do you mean, no?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just what I said," Iruka huffed, laying down his ukulele to fold his arms. "Say what you came to say. I can't stand it when you hide everything, when you push your feelings down and shove them away—and I for one don't want to be spending all night wondering what in the hell you could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to say to me. So spit. It. Out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost bashful, Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "You aren't going to like it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fantastic, thank you Captain Obvious," Iruka grumbled, almost to himself rather than to Kakashi. "Very cryptic and wise, but some transparency would be preferable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then let me be clear," Kakashi ventured, slowly pulling down his mask. "I want to kiss you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, something inside Iruka snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi had no right. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no right </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be so gorgeous in the full moonlight, no right to say such ridiculous, hurtful things— no right to make Iruka's heart nearly beat out of his chest with dreadful hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I fail to see how that's my problem," Iruka choked out, balling his hands into fists at his sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"It isn't," Kakashi said, logical and reasonable even as he was tearing Iruka to shreds "But you're lonely. It's written all over your body. I know exactly what it looks like, what it feels like, and I can't stand to see it on you. That was </span><em><span>our song</span></em><span>, Iruka— you can't pretend that didn't mean</span> <span>something."</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course it did," Iruka replied, his voice hoarse with emotion. "But that doesn't mean that you can waltz up to me and tell me you want to kiss me— "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"—You said you wanted me to be transparent!—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"— and act like there aren't a thousand and one good reasons why that's a bad idea!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka's chest was heaving with emotion, and Kakashi's expression hardened— in the face of Kakashi's blistering glare, Iruka suddenly felt quite small. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want transparent?" Kakashi asked him lowly, stepping into his space. "I'll give you transparent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment, just a fraction of a second, Iruka felt fear. Kakashi's eye was cold and analytical, and Iruka was reminded of all the fights he'd watched where Kakashi ruthlessly delivered blow after blow, bleeding and blackened from his own injuries, but still fighting like hell. In that blink of an eye, Iruka remembered that Kakashi was a very dangerous man— one that could easily overpower Iruka if he ever put his mind to it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've felt a hole in my chest since I let you leave that day," Kakashi confessed, his features smooth and stoic. "I felt it close only twice— the day I came to see you in the hospital, and the day you came to talk Sasuke out of his madness."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka wanted to cry, but no tears would fall— he wanted to scream, but his voice made no sound— and so Kakashi continued, tearing the fragile peace and complacency between them to shreds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now that I'm here, so close to you… I feel that my soulmate is near, at least near enough to close the gap, but when we can't even look each other in the eyes, it's like being empty all over again," Kakashi confessed, reaching out to cup Iruka's cheek. "It's the same as though there were a thousand miles between us, but you're right here in front of me. It's more than I can bear, being here with you, but leaving would be even worse. I feel as though I would die, Iruka."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do, what to think, what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe—</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he knew that Kakashi's words were true, because they echoed the aching of his own tortured soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want, Kakashi?" Iruka asked, forcing the words out of himself as his hands began to shake. "Please just tell me, I can't take any more of this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Kakashi blinked, analyzing him with a single gray eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You," Kakashi replied simply, and Iruka wasn't sure if he was glad he could see Kakashi's expression, or if he would rather not have known how beautiful Kakashi could be in his coldness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You had me." Iruka hadn't meant to sound so broken, so raw, but he wasn't like Kakashi— he couldn't keep the mask up anymore. "You had me, and you lost me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think I don't realize that?" Kakashi sounded ashamed, and he averted his gaze. "I'm not asking for forever. I'm asking for a week. One week to fuck everything up, and then we can go back to whatever there was before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Iruka replied, his heart playing baseball with his pulse. "No, Kakashi, I can't give that— I can't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes you can," Kakashi observed, removing his hand from his soulmate's cheek. "But you won't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angry— at both himself and Kakashi— Iruka turned his back to Kakashi, unwilling to let him see tears fall. That quickly proved to be a mistake, as Kakashi took that opportunity to press the lean line of his body against Iruka's back, wrapping his arms around Iruka lightly, as though he were afraid of being shoved away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Iruka," Kakashi murmured, his breath at Iruka's ear. "I'm not too proud to beg. It isn't right and it isn't fair to either of us, but please… please let me have this. Let </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>have this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why should I?" Iruka asked, swallowing the lump in his throat as Kakashi kissed his neck. "So you can hurt me again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we can stop the hurt that we </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel, every minute of every day that we spend apart. Please, Ruka-kun, just for a week, can we fuck everything up and apologize later?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka's heart was pounding, and his head was spinning. "I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Iruka," Kakashi sighed. "You actually do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's tongue found Iruka's ear, and the battle was lost before it had even really begun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As fast as his body would allow, Iruka spun around in the circle of Kakashi's arms and kissed his soulmate soundly on the mouth. Within moments, Iruka was fisting his hands in Kakashi's hair and pulling savagely on the silver strands, making Kakashi groan low in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Iruka," Kakashi gasped, either from pleasure or from pain, and Iruka smiled against his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As always, Iruka was shameless in his passion— for some reason, too close wasn't close enough for Iruka anymore, so he threw his legs around Kakashi's waist, trusting his soulmate to catch him. Naturally, Kakashi anticipated the move, and seemed to like it, as he splayed a hand on the small of Iruka's back, pulling them flush together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How far are we taking this tonight?" Kakashi asked as Iruka rolled his hips, shamelessly grinding himself on Kakashi's muscular torso. "I understand if you— </span>
  <em>
    <span>mph." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked comically startled as Iruka filled his mouth with large, tanned fingers, but shock sharpened into razor-edged desire as Kakashi began to suck on the digits, tonguing them with obscene talent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bedroom," was all Iruka had to say, and Kakashi let him down, extracted the sensei's fingers from his mouth, and gathered everything that needed to be taken inside. Apparently, some things never changed— Kakashi was as swift and efficient as he had been when they were twenty. In less than three minutes (by Iruka's inner stopwatch), the pool area was clean, everything was taken care of, and Kakashi was laying flat on his back in Iruka's bed, thrusting up to meet Iruka as they kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hatake Kakashi," Iruka murmured between kisses, leaving marks trailing from Kakashi's neck to his collarbone. "You absolutely do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserve the magnificent blow job I'm about to give you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't," he gasped as Iruka's teeth scraped over his nipple. "I don't, I definitely don't— oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka smirked against Kakashi's torso, teasing him with tender kisses. Taking his time, Iruka slid a hand over the front of Kakashi's swim trunks, giving his cock a squeeze before removing the trunks entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, what a lovely sight Kakashi was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyepatch forgotten somewhere between the door and the bed, Kakashi's mismatched eyes watched Iruka through their lashes, glazed over with the haze of lust. His skin was flushed pink from the sun and from Iruka's affection, and now that his pants were out of the picture, his pretty cock curved upwards, seeming to strain towards Iruka's mouth as though it knew the reward it would find there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which, of course, it likely did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly at first, Iruka teased the head of Kakashi's manhood with his tongue, playing at the slit. When Kakashi thrust his hips impatiently, Iruka relented, sucking briefly on the head before taking Kakashi all the way down his throat until his nose rested in silver curls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ho-holy shit,"Kakashi stuttered as Iruka bobbed his head, stroking the underside of Kakashi's dick with his tongue. "I forgot how— </span>
  <em>
    <span>nnngh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>how intense you could be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka only hummed, and Kakashi let his head fall back on the bed, surrendering as he groaned in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, Iruka could taste the salty tang of precum leaking from Kakashi, and he grinned. Relenting momentarily, Iruka pulled off of Kakashi with a wet pop, replacing his mouth with his hand to give his jaw a break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that can't be all you've forgotten… but maybe you'll remember this," Iruka grinned, positively feral. "I should hope so— I was the first person to do this for you, after all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his hand continued stroking, Iruka lowered his mouth, sucking gently on Kakashi's balls— an action that elicited a high-pitched whine from Kakashi. Had Iruka been able, he would have smirked, but his mouth was rather full, and he was loath to give up such an advantage over the genius beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iruka," Kakashi panted, his voice rough and low. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to come all over you, and while that isn't necessarily a bad thing, I kind of wanted to— ouch!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Kakashi could finish his sentence, Iruka had nipped lightly at his thigh, stopping him in his tracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will accept what I give you," Iruka ordered, "and no more. Furthermore, you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>come until I give you leave to do so. Is that clear, Kakashi-kun?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's eyes darkened, glittering with some indiscernible emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crystal clear, sensei."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka smiled. It seemed Kakashi was still fond of their little game— and luckily for him, Iruka was rather pleased to resume his role as naughty teacher himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excellent. Now, hands behind your head."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's eyes followed Iruka as he got up to fetch some lube, and the air itself seemed to crackle with electric desire. Propping himself up with one hand, Iruka began to prepare himself, teasing at his hole with a finger. Kakashi was transfixed, looking like some moon spirit out of a fairy tale as he drank in Iruka's figure, fixating on the way his sphincter swallowed the tip of his finger, and then more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I touch you, sensei?" Kakashi asked as his eyes raked over Iruka like hot coals. "You know I can make you feel good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hands to yourself, Hatake," Iruka groaned, adding another finger. "You haven't earned the right to touch me yet. You have to prove to me that you can still be good. Do you think you can manage it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, sensei, you're pretty irresistible," Kakashi grinned, but when Iruka gave him the look, he huffed and relented, promising to behave himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That went pretty well until Iruka started riding Kakashi like he was a bull at a rodeo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Iruka, please let me touch you," Kakashi pleaded, trembling with the effort of keeping his hips still as Iruka sank down on him over and over. "I'll make you feel so good, I'll fuck you so well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'll do anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka's thighs were also pleading with him— damn, he needed to work out more— but he pushed on, stroking himself in rhythm with his own hips. It was only when his body gave out, when he physically couldn't do any more, that he finally relented, his head dripping with sweat as he leaned over Kakashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, Kakashi-kun, you may touch me," he grinned, and before Iruka knew it, Kakashi had flipped their positions, caging Iruka between himself and the mattress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Iruka," Kakashi sighed, bringing their lips together for a bruising kiss as he thrust wildly into Iruka, slamming into his prostate with every thrust. "Thank you, sensei, I told you I could be good, I promised you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were so good for me," Iruka praised him, gasping as Kakashi wrapped a strong, calloused hand around his cock. "Make me come, Kakashi, I'm so close. Once I've come, you can too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>so very good, always so perfect for his sensei, Kakashi did just that— all it took was a few more strokes and Iruka was coming, coming, coming. The world seemed to disappear, leaving only Kakashi and Iruka, bodies and souls intertwined. Poor Kakashi, who had been on the brink for a while, was finally pushed over and into orgasm with a groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," Iruka said, glancing over at Kakashi, who had collapsed onto his back from exertion. "That was good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded vigorously in agreement, seemingly having lost his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to shower with me?" Iruka ventured, cringing as he felt ejaculate leaking from himself. "I need one, and you probably do too, so…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Kakashi replied, looking over at Iruka before letting loose a sleepy little smile. "Do you mind if we cuddle a bit first?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka knew it was a bad idea. It was terrible, awful, not good at all… but he never had been able to resist those eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Come here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them a moment to get situated, but eventually, Iruka's head ended up on Kakashi's chest, with an arm and a leg wrapped around Kakashi, while one of Kakashi's long, pale arms draped around to settle on Iruka's back. It was a sweet, intimate position that reminded Iruka a little too much of Those Days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM NOT CRYING, YOU'RE CRYING</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Morning After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh boy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi woke up in Iruka's bed, surrounded by the scent of Iruka's shampoo, and he couldn't have felt more at peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night before had been… it had been… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It all seemed to have been a dream, but when Kakashi turned to look at Iruka, the sensei was still there, snoring lightly despite the fact that the sun was streaming in through the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, of course, there was that little moment after their shower when Iruka had stepped out onto the tiny balcony outside his room to smoke— something he did only when in deep consternation— that made the reality and the gravity of their situation very apparent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As though he could feel Kakashi watching him, Iruka shifted in his sleep. Unable to resist, Kakashi placed a kiss right over the scar on Iruka's nose, and his eyelashes fluttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi," Iruka groaned, cracking his eyes open to fix his soulmate with a glare unmatched by any Kakashi had ever seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi couldn't help but smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even having just woken up, Iruka was a vision. His hair was disheveled, his pajamas were wrinkled and creased, and he looked, for lack of a better word, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fluffy </span>
  </em>
  <span>— like a blanket that just got pulled out of the dryer. He was just too damn cute for his own good… and too damn grouchy first thing in the morning, if Kakashi's memory served him correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, 'Ruka-kun," Kakashi replied, brushing a piece of hair from Iruka's face. "Has anyone told you lately how beautiful you are right after you wake up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My entire body fucking hurts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're still beautiful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go fuck yourself, I can't move my legs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi grinned. "You'll apologize profusely for that later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, seriously I can't move," Iruka grumbled, squeezing his eyes shut. "Go tell the kids I'm sick or something. Naruto knows how to make breakfast. They're on their own for today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So. Much. Cute. Kakashi was going to die from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing, sensei… but are you sure you want to unleash Konoha and Co. on the island?" Kakashi queried, just to be a nuisance. "You know what kind of trouble they stir up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck the island. They can burn the bitch down if they like."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chucked, but located his mask and eyepatch before yanking on a pair of Iruka's pants to walk downstairs.and deliver Iruka's news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys," Kakashi greeted his little MMA triumvirate that was seated at the kitchen table, along with Neji, Choji, and Shino. "Iruka's sick— probably just something he ate— so you guys are gonna be on your own for the day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sick, huh?" Neji smirked, giving Kakashi a once-over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's brain chose that moment to remind him that Iruka had left lovely little bruises all over his neck and chest that couldn't be mistaken for anything but what they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Kakashi replied placidly. "Real sick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one at the table looked especially convinced, but Kakashi figured he didn't owe them shit anyways, so he wandered to the coffee pot to make some wake up juice for the sleepy head upstairs. Just as he filled Iruka's favorite mug, Kakashi heard a set of footsteps enter the room, and he turned to find Sasuke leaning against the door frame, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi eye-smiled, but Sasuke shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you fuck this up, you're a bigger idiot than Naruto."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi blinked, unsure of how to respond— luckily, Sasuke wasn't finished yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I realize that I have no room to lecture you, but I learned from my mistakes. You should learn from yours too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi blinked. "Uh, okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See that you do." The </span>
  <em>
    <span>or else </span>
  </em>
  <span>was implied, but Kakashi heard it nonetheless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi thought as he brought Iruka's coffee upstairs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now my students are lecturing me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, a lecture was a small price to pay to see Iruka's smile when he took a sip on his coffee after having painfully manoeuvred himself into a sitting position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Kakashi," Iruka said, placing a warm hand on Kakashi's cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always," replied Kakashi, though he knew it would have been more accurate to say 'For now,' or 'Until the week is out'. Still, 'always' felt right, because Kakash </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>always love Iruka. If he stopped, it would be because Kakashi stopped existing. He knew that now with utter certainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one else could possibly measure up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sore from yesterday," Iruka grumbled as he raised his coffee cup to his lips. "Surfing for the first time in forever was enough, but then afterwards…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Afterwards, when you rode me so hard I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was going to pass out?" Kakashi teased, and Iruka glared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like something for it? I can grab some of the stuff I keep for sore muscles from my bag."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka studied him for a moment, and Kakashi swallowed hard against the regret that bubbled up in his throat— maybe he'd pushed too far, cared too much already— but then Iruka nodded with a grateful smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might have to reach some spots on my back," he told Kakashi as he rose from the bed. "I wasn't kidding when I said my whole body hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kakashi got back, Iruka was laying on his stomach, still very much naked from their escapade the night before, with his smooth, muscular back exposed before dipping beneath white sheets. The scar on Iruka's back stood out in sharp relief, twisting cruelly over what had been an utterly flawless expanse of honey-sweet skin. Iruka was no less beautiful for it— in fact, Kakashi found him even more so, knowing the strength and resolve it had taken just for Iruka to survive and recover from such a wound— but it woke something bitter and hateful inside Kakashi to see evidence of his soulmate's pain. The night before, when he'd noticed it in the moonlight, he'd had been drawn to it like a moth to a flame, but in the harsh light of day, it was gut-wrenching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ka… kashi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Iruka had likely already sensed Kakashi's disquiet, Kakashi took off his mask and forced a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got the medicine for your muscles. Just lay there and relax." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently, starting at Iruka's neck and shoulders, Kakashi began to massage the much-abused muscles that rolled beneath his love's perfect skin. Once Iruka was adjusted to Kakashi's hands on him, Kakashi applied a little of the liquid onto Iruka's back, then continued to massage— just like Iruka used to do for him after a hard match. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn, that's good," Iruka huffed a laugh, then groaned in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled, pressing a kiss to Iruka's ear. "I'm glad. Now hold still."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi worked his way down Iruka's back, massaging and applying medicine. Much to his enjoyment (and Iruka's embarrassment), he took his sweet time massaging the firm globes of Iruka's ass, working out Iruka's tension as well as satisfying his own need to grab his favorite booty in the world. It was wonderful, being able to feel Iruka in his hands again, to touch and squeeze with the laziness of someone who knows he has all day to waste on it— if Kakashi wasn't sensitive to Iruka's pain, it was unlikely that he would have finished the massage before it turned into something far more serious and sensual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it was, though, Iruka really was in pain, so Kakashi relented and massaged all the way down Iruka's legs, down to the soles of his feet. Admittedly, Kakashi was half-hard by the time he was finished, but a man is only a man, after all. As far as Kakashi was concerned, there wasn't a creature on earth that was entirely immune to the Umino Effect— even the strongest of constitutions would fall before such loveliness, such charisma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is to say, such a nice </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And legs. And face. Fuck, Iruka really was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lay with me," Iruka murmured, throwing Kakashi a saucy look over his shoulder. "Once I get a little nap in, maybe we can—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have sex again?" Kakashi suggested, unable to help grinning like a fool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was going to say 'hang out by the pool', but since you obviously have something else in mind, I could be persuaded to change my mind," Iruka smirked, and Kakashi flipped him onto his back with ease, happy to kiss that smirk right off of his stupidly perfect face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can be very convincing, sensei."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Iruka swallowed hard behind a smile, and Kakashi put his words into action. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Convincing indeed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka thought to himself hours later, admittedly a tiny bit thrilled about being so well and truly fucked, in all senses of the word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was laying on the couch with his head in Kakashi's lap. Kakashi was currently hand-feeding him grapes, and letting, nay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>encouraging </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka to suck lightly on his fingers with each mouthful. A short while ago, they were fucking for the third time that morning— Kakashi, that absolute prick, was torturously slow and gentle, nigh upon </span>
  <em>
    <span>lazy </span>
  </em>
  <span>with his thrusts that time— and Iruka came so hard he thought he might have died for a moment. Now, thinking about those strong, slender, big-knuckled fingers that were teasing at his mouth, Iruka's cock was twitching with interest. After all, why should it not? Those hands felt wonderful wherever they went— in his mouth, on his nipples, in his ass, around his cock— it was all perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The funny thing about it was that Kakashi seemed happy too. He doted endlessly over Iruka, always making sure he was comfortable. It was a marvelous thing, the sort of stuff that comes out of poetry books, and Iruka was floating in the clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, all good things must come to an end— not ten minutes into their playful consumption of grapes, Iruka's phone rang with Genma on the other end of the line.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Gen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't 'hey Gen' me, I'm having a fucking crisis," </span>
  </em>
  <span>the other man griped, using what Iruka recognized as his I-just-woke-up voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A crisis? What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, for starters, I have a hangover from hell, and there's… well, there's someone in my bed."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone?" Iruka chuckled, pushing Kakashi's head away as the nosy little shit tried to listen in. "You don't know them? I thought you knew everyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's the problem, I do know him," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Genma groaned, utterly miserable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"He's the one I told you I was gonna try not to sleep with because he was just too fucking perfect. I was gonna try and prove that just cause I'm a stripper doesn't mean that I'm an easy slut… but… "</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka shook his head. That wouldn't do. "Genma, you don't have to prove shit to anyone. If you wanna fuck every last person on this island, that's your prerogative. Did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were an easy slut?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, no, never, but he's so good and handsome and straight-laced! Anyways I just wanted him to think well of me and now I'm not so sure that's gonna happen. I don't even know whether or not we actually had sex because you know I love to bottom but… well. Y'know.  Got nothing going on downstairs to indicate anything like that went down, and he's too cute when he sleeps for me to wake him up and ask him… oh, who am I kidding? Even if he was awake I probably wouldn't be able to ask. So now I'm miserable, sitting on my couch and chewing my fingernails because I can't find my fucking toothpick." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shiranui Genma, if you let that man wake up alone in your bed, I will kill you myself," Iruka scolded, trying to sound serious despite the fact that his foot was now on Kakashi's face as he tried (and miserably failed) to prevent such blatant eavesdropping. "You're going to go back in there and lay next to him until he wakes up, get the scoop on what each of you remember, and then you're going to ask him to dinner tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"But I'm terrible with first impressions!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say you already had plans with friends, but you want him to come. Pick a place and let me know, and I'll bring Kakashi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka could practically see Genma's feline smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, so he's 'Kakashi' now, not your 'asshole soulmate', hm?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and go get in bed," Iruka grumbled. "I'll tell you more about it </span>
  <em>
    <span>at dinner tonight, </span>
  </em>
  <span>since we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be having dinner together. So go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fine, fine. I love you, Ruka-kun. Be careful with that nasty soulmate business. Mine burned me, and you've been burned before too. Don't do anything rash."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Promise me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I promise. Happy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Overjoyed. Bye, dear."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you, bye."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Iruka put his phone away, Kakashi folded his arms, pouting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And who was that?" Kakashi demanded, mockingly offended. "Somebody you </span>
  <em>
    <span>love, </span>
  </em>
  <span>'Ruka-kun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka laughed, kissing Kakashi's cheek. "Yes, in fact. It was Genma, one of my best friends. Do you remember the stripper from the other night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi scowled. "The one who kissed you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The very same," Iruka grinned. "He would have kissed you too, you know, if Sakura hadn't been breaking things. It's his customary greeting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>you and I are going to dinner with him tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever for? That sounds terrible." Kakashi frowned, not unlike a sad puppy. "What if he tries to kiss me again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He likely will," Iruka grinned. "And you'll learn to like him. Genma means well, but he's gone and flubbed it with the man of his dreams, or so he thinks. In any case, I owe him one, and I refuse to let his ship sink… for both their sakes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked quite put out, but Iruka kissed his frown away to replace it with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I'll go," Kakashi mused, tracing Iruka's lips with his thumb. "I won't even complain very much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't complain at all, or I'll have to find some creative way to punish you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi grinned wolfishly. "Oh, sensei, how terrible. I'll have to be on my best behavior then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See that you are," Iruka winked, and Kakashi tackled him, pushing him back onto the couch and kissing him soundly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a wonderful day it was, indeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Iruka, Kakashi had never been a jealous man. After all, jealousy was such an ugly emotion— it didn't look good on anyone, not even Kakashi— but something about Iruka made Kakashi darkly possessive, and he didn't give a damn whether it was ugly or not. Iruka was special to him, and though he was undoubtedly precious to other people, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kakashi's </span>
  </em>
  <span>soulmate, not theirs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In light of that, Kakashi was quite proud of himself for not bristling like a porcupine when that Genma character laid a big, fat smooch on his 'Ruka-kun. He did, however, simmer slightly, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Genma's date was blushing profusely at the display. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Iruka, how was your class of brats last year? Heard you had some real humdingers," Genma said conversationally as they picked a table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Yeah, well, I had Konohamaru, so you can imagine how many times I went home a different color than I came."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma grinned around his toothpick and elbowed his date playfully. "Iruka-sensei is the best teacher in the world, in the city with the worst </span>
  <em>
    <span>brats </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the world. You wouldn't believe what he suffers, Raidou-chan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't believe a word he says," Iruka told Raidou with a wink. "I'm the hero Konoha deserves, not the hero Konoha needs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Au contraire, 'Ruka-kun," Kakashi spoke, drawing the attention of the entire table. "You've always been what Konoha needs. In fact, I can't name anyone in Konoha who doesn't adore you off the top of my head."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka blushed oh-so-prettily, and Raidou allowed them a timid smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well now I'm feeling a little bashful," Raidou said playfully, glancing at each of them. "I'm in the presence of a mysterious masked man with an eyepatch, a strangely friendly vigilante teacher, and what appears to be the most well-known man from here to the other side of the country. I must say, I'm feeling rather out of place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma rolled his eyes. "Says the war hero."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You exaggerate, Genma-kun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a medal!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Gen, I'm retired."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfft, and?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi couldn't help but smile as Genma and Raidou fussed over each other. They had the glow of new, budding love, the kind that reminded him of springtime dew and puppy yelps— once, Kakashi remembered, he and Iruka had been new like that. Without thinking, Kakashi reached for Iruka's hand, intertwining their fingers in search of the easy intimacy of their youth, and he found it as Iruka gently squeezed his hand back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what are you guys getting?" Iruka asked, giving the menu a once-over. "There are so many options here that I'm not sure I can choose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm gonna go for the cheeseburger," Genma mused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka blinked. "Just a cheeseburger? Seriously? With all these options?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it is a burger joint after all," Raidou laughed, nudging Genma under the table. "We're on an island— I know I'm not very well acquainted with any of you, but I'll never understand how you guys want </span>
  <em>
    <span>burgers </span>
  </em>
  <span>when you can get all the seafood you want right here, fresh-caught."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka and Genma traded looks, scandalized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had Kakashi been a stranger to the place, he'd have been tempted to agree with Raidou, but ever since Iruka had brought him a plate the day that he flew out to talk to Sasuke, he'd been hooked on the damn burgers. Even cold or microwaved, it beat the hell out of anything Kakashi had ever tasted before in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please let me pop his cherry," Iruka begged, clasping Genma's hands in his own. "I promise to be gentle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma chewed his toothpick anxiously. "What are you thinking?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Superman?" Iruka suggested, a little timid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma nodded. "Superman. You have my approval."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raidou, poor thing, looked understandably nervous. He'd obviously never been a victim of Iruka's shenanigans before, and Kakashi had half a mind to feel sorry for him. After all, Kakashi had once been caught in a tailspin by Iruka's wiley adventures and his eccentric friends— it was hardly surprising that Kakashi could read the undercurrent of panic in Raidou's smile, if for no other reason than because he'd felt it once himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you two insist."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma squealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Raidou-chan, you're going to thank us later!" Genma kissed Raidou's cheek, and the poor retired soldier blushed deeply. "Now, let's all agree on an appetizer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they ravenously devoured a plate of fried green tomatoes ("Like the movie?" Raidou had asked, which plunged Genma and Iruka both into laughter), their orders were ready, and Kakashi bit back a laugh as Raidou stared at the burger on his plate with a doubtful expression on his face. It was a huge burger, with a juicy hamburger patty, pepper jack cheese, onion, tomato, lettuce, bacon, and guacamole— the superman, as it was called on the menu. That had been the burger to pop Kakashi's cherry as well, and he was certain that his face had held the exact same expression as Raidou's in that moment. Relentless and remorseless, Iruka and Genma both made quite a show of staring the poor man down, and Kakashi figured he'd better come to the rescue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trust them," Kakashi urged him, nodding at the sandwich. "This was the first burger I tried from here, and after the first bite, you'll never eat a burger anywhere else and leave satisfied."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that some kind of euphemism?" Raidou grinned, and Iruka and Genma laughed so hard that Iruka spewed a little drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, baby, commit to it," Genma giggled, patting Raidou's shoulder. "You're a big, strong soldier, I'm sure you've eaten worse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raidou huffed a laugh at that. "Well, you're right about that. Here goes nothing, I guess." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then it happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After only the first bite, Kakashi could see the change in Raidou even more clearly than he could have if it was himself. Angels descended, the choir sang, God himself reached down and touched his taste buds— it was a beautiful thing to behold. When Raidou's eyes rolled back down to their proper place, he found Genma and Iruka smiling expectantly, and Kakashi with his arms folded, having already eaten his burger without exposing his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That… that was incredible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma howled. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> you it was great!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll never doubt you again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Somebody get this brave man a beer!" Iruka cried, and Kakashi smiled despite himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They each ate until they couldn't fit in another bite, and then they talked until Genma and Iruka ran out of anecdotes. It was good fun, and Kakashi even felt welcome enough to contribute an anecdote of his own, taking care not to reveal his actual identity in the process. Iruka had been right— Genma was growing on him, and Kakashi found easy camaraderie with Raidou, who was out of his depth at times and relied on Kakashi to reel their boys back in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their boys…  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about an hour of rubbing their stomachs and debating whether they could walk out or would need to be rolled, Genma finally convinced them to relocate to what used to be a speakeasy in the era of prohibition, but now served as a small, expensive, and exclusive bar that Iruka and Genma favorited. It was rather tiny, as far as bars go, but it was cozy, and only a few people were there besides themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, nice place," Raidou breathed as they settled down into a corner booth. "It's so relaxing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's my favorite place in the world," Genma smiled as Raidou wrapped an arm around him. "To have my favorite people here is all the better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a glass or two of wine, Kakashi felt Iruka place a leg over one of his, and he instinctively let his hand rest on Iruka's upper thigh, enjoying the feel of the solid muscle under his fingers. Another two glasses, and Kakashi was laughing at something Iruka murmured in his ear while Raidou lit up a cigar. Eventually, Kakashi even felt comfortable enough to take off his mask, letting it hang loose about his neck— no one at the table said anything, for which he was eternally grateful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's Glenn Miller they're playing!" Iruka beamed, clutching Kakashi's hand as he strained to hear. "We should all dance. Come on, Kakashi, you know you want to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's hardly room," Kakashi laughed, thumping Iruka on the nose. "Besides, I'm a terrible dancer when I'm drunk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm the same way," Raidou agreed when Genma gave him puppy eyes. "Sorry, Genma-kun, I've got two left feet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma rolled his eyes in false annoyance before nipping and Raidou's cheek and turning to Iruka. "Well then, Iruka-sensei, looks like we'll have to show our boys how to have fun, hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like it," Iruka purred, and they both got up to dance, swaying slowly together to the sounds of big band jazz and making faces at their lazy dates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're a hell of a pair, aren't they?" Raidou chuckled into his glass as he watched Genma with an appreciative look in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi hummed. "Yeah. I'm surprised Konoha is still standing. In his younger days, Iruka was a spitfire and a professional hell-raiser, and I'm sure he and Genma would have been two peas in a disastrous pod."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drink had loosened Kakashi's tongue quite a bit, but Raidou didn't seem to mind as he laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to have known a younger Genma. I understand his soulmate situation complicated things, but neither of us really have to worry about that now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi raised a silver brow. "Oh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raidou nodded. "I don't know the story yet with Genma, but it seems to be pretty bad. Mine… well, he died in combat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's heart cracked for the other man. He couldn't imagine how he would feel if anything happened to Iruka. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a risk we all take. At some point, it just becomes expected, as terrible as that sounds," Raidou replied, taking a drag of his cigar, all the while watching Genma and Iruka giggle and dance. "Really, the worst of it was feeling so directionless. When he was alive, there was always somewhere to go, a path to take. Without him there was just… nothing. When I met Genma for the first time a couple weeks ago, I was so drunk I could barely stand, which is how I'd been for several months, but… something about him makes me want to change. He gives me a goal, some direction, and I don't think I can just let that slip by."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi nodded. It made a lot of sense, the way Raidou explained it. "I understand. I hope it works out for you guys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have faith." There was a pause, and then, "So. You and Iruka?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi fought back a groan. "Mm. Me and Iruka, indeed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're clearly soulmates."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi choked on his wine, but didn't try to deny it. "How can you tell?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raidou smiled bitterly. "It's written all over both of you. You look at him like you've never seen him before every time you meet his eye, and he smiles like he's only ever loved you every time you touch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that's hard to hear, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi thought to himself, but Raidou wasn't done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet, something isn't right, is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi frowned. "No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd wager that it's quite wrong, actually."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does this conversation have a point?' Kakashi snapped, perhaps a little too harshly, and Raidou chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi sighed. Nothing could ever be easy, especially not where Iruka was concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just struck a nerve is all. Iruka and I have history, bad history," Kakahi admitted, watching Iruka as he leaned his head against Genma's. "My lifestyle isn't conducive to a relationship of any kind, and eventually it ripped us apart. In fact, we're just now reconnecting, but not permanently. We couldn't stand being so close and not being… well, together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm. Damn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was exhausted by the admission, but it felt good to get it out. Soon enough, Iruka and Genma were back, squeezing themselves into their former seats, and Kakashi was yet again smothered in Iruka's affection. However, his conversation with Raidou still lay heavily on his mind, and Iruka seemed to notice, as he pressed a kiss to Kakashi's cheek and asked if something was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, I'm fine," Kakashi replied, nuzzling his nose into the hair at Iruka's temple. "Better than I've been in a long time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi knew that Iruka didn't buy it for a minute, but he wouldn't call Kakashi on it in public. That didn't mean they wouldn't be talking about it later, but for now, Kakashi was safe. He was safe, warm, happy, and next to the man he loved— no one could ask for any more than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka loved Kakashi with his whole being. It was an unfortunate thing, seeing as how they weren't really supposed to be getting too attached— or at least that was Iruka's understanding of it— but Iruka could learn to live with it, provided he didn't get close enough to Kakashi's flame to burn himself. He had been doing a rather good job of it so far, even through their nigh-upon romantic dinner with Genma and Raidou that felt terribly like a double date, complete with public affection. Unfortunately, however, all success in that area ended an hour or so later when Iruka was being mercilessly fucked into his bed and Kakashi was doing that thing where he babbled little nuggets of truth just before he came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck Iruka, you're so beautiful," Kakashi gasped, taking a strong hand and pulling Iruka's hair hard at the roots. "You're absolutely amazing and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun </span>
  </em>
  <span>and everything good— Iruka, I fucking love you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka could have sworn his heart stopped beating, but then he was orgasming and suddenly nothing mattered but the way Kakashi kissed and nipped at his shoulder, growling praise and affection into his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we… not gonna talk about that?" Iruka asked later, as they were cleaning up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi fixed him with a look of intense regret in his eyes. "I would prefer it if we didn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka nodded, and went outside for a smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a hell of a mess he'd made in only two days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Be careful of him, 'Ruka," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Genma had said as they danced, watching their boys from the corner of their eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"He looks at you like a man in love. I can tell that you want him, love him, and long for him, but he'll hurt you if you let him, as only a man who loves you can."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka hadn't really understood that, but he'd reassured Genma that he'd be careful and redouble his efforts to emotionally detach himself. Now that Kakashi had brought up the big 'L' word and smacked him in the face with it, he understood completely what Genma had been saying. Iruka's heart ached, his mind was foggy and unclear, and his body felt used and disposed of— it was a whole new kind of torment. He wished he'd never let Kakashi talk him into… whatever this was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The french doors behind him creaked, and Iruka turned to find Kakashi closing the door behind him as he stepped onto the balcony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka cut his eyes at Kakashi, still a little too drunk to hide his mood completely, then exhaled smoke and an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peachy. Smoke?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shook his head. "You know I don't smoke. I'm an athlete, and besides, it's a filthy habit. You shouldn't do it either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, I do a lot of things I shouldn't," Iruka agreed, taking another drag. "Never stopped me before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Insanely strong and fast, Kakashi plucked the cigarette from Iruka's hand and put it out in the ashtray before giving him a soft, tender kiss. As though he knew exactly how distracting he could be, Kakashi settled himself in Iruka's lap, kissing and biting playfully at his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll kick that habit just like we did last time," Kakashi smiled against Iruka's mouth. "It's wonderful fun for me, and I can't stand to see you hurt yourself with those damn things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka made a sound low in his throat. He remembered that method of kicking the habit very well indeed. For every cigarette Iruka smoked, he got a blowjob— it may have seemed like a reward instead of a punishment at first, but Kakashi would bring him just to the brink and then leave him there. Several times in an hour, if Iruka was bad at learning his lesson. It was wonderfully effective, and had worked for the duration of his relationship with Kakashi and beyond, with the exception of the occasional smoke during stressful moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but we'll start tomorrow. I'm tired tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi pouted, but Iruka kissed those pouting lips into a bright smile. Distantly, Iruka wondered if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was Kakashi's vice, one he only indulged in when he was feeling needy, but then Kakashi's hand was in his hair, pulling and scratching at his scalp, and all else was forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, when they were tucked into bed together, Iruka tried his best to convince himself that everything thus far hadn't been a mistake, but it was kind of hard when the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I love fucking love you!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>kept ringing over and over in his head. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>p.s. in case yall hadnt figured it out, the island is based off of a real-life place i visit during the summer :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Before The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter goes owwie, but then gets better :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi was such a massive fuck-up that it was a wonder he hadn't been smitten from the face of the earth by the time he turned twenty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been two full days since he'd told Iruka he loved him, and they had done truly spectacular emotional acrobatics to avoid talking about it. It wasn't very healthy, but it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>effective, so up until the night before the last night that Kakashi would be staying at Iruka's place, they had been pretty safe. Naturally, nothing could be easy from there on out— it was meant to fall apart at some point— but Kakashi wanted very desperately to cling to Iruka's attention and affection, to never let him go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For that very reason, the attachment needed to end then and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I need some space," Kakashi forced himself to say, standing at the foot of Iruka's bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As hard as it was for Kakashi to say those words, it was ten times harder to watch Iruka's reaction. The sensei was beautiful in the moonlight that shone in through his balcony doors, and Kakashi could almost imagine that Iruka was a spirit of the forest, bathing in the dark blue sheets that could have been water for how cool and smooth they were— but as soon as Kakashi spoke, Iruka's divine smile faded, taking the ethereal beauty of the moment with it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, okay," Iruka replied, his voice neutral but his expression affronted. "Sleep in your room then, I'm not stopping you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi took his things from Iruka's room and trudged miserably back to his own, feeling cold, lonely, and dissatisfied. In fact, it was the worst night he'd had in a while. Oh, how he longed for Minato-sensei, for Rin, for Obito, for anyone that could tell him what to do, how to handle this inevitable, insidious heartbreak! It was no matter that Iruka was only a few steps away, only a couple rooms over— after so long in close company, Kakashi's soul ached to be near him, kicking and screaming at the distance between them. It was misery, it was madness, to love someone so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as if that wasn't bad enough, the next morning was even worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No greeting, no tender kisses, no touching at all— Iruka walked briskly by him and started breakfast, as cold and harsh as winter in the dead of summer. It broke Kakashi's heart, but Iruka didn't seem bothered in the least. And why should he be? After all, it hadn't been Iruka who'd made the profession of love— no, that was all Kakashi, the idiot of the fucking century.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after breakfast, the Konoha Crew noted that the weather outside was dark and gloomy (reflecting Kakashi's mood) , so they decided to stay in and play games rather than go out and brave the weather on the beach. At first, it wasn't as awful as Kakashi had anticipated— there were distractions a plenty, and he loved shocking everyone with how good he was at Twister— but then he noticed that Iruka wasn't participating, choosing instead to sit on the couch, sulking in silence, which destroyed whatever fun Kakashi might have had from that point on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Iruka went to the kitchen for a drink, Kakashi followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iruka, I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka never even looked away from the fridge. "You have nothing to be sorry for."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka sighed. "I don't want to talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi closed his eyes in silent prayer, hoping that he could make this even a little right. "But I do, and we need to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka turned on him, all venomous vehemence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh really? So when I wanted to talk about you telling me you </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, it wasn't pressing or important, but now that you need fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>space </span>
  </em>
  <span>it is?" Iruka hissed, poking a finger painfully in Kakashi's chest. "What the fuck kind of logic is that? Who do you think you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are, </span>
  </em>
  <span>barging back into my life after fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>apart, suggesting we fuck like rabbits for a week and then go back to normal? And then you have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>audacity</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve </span>
  </em>
  <span>to throw the word 'love' at me and then ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>for space in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my own house </span>
  </em>
  <span>like I'm some kind of idiot!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wondered if he could convince the earth to up and swallow him. The kids were definitely able to hear Iruka's scolding through the walls, and there was no doubt Sasuke was going to kill Kakashi at the end of it anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Iruka, but I can't help what I feel," Kakashi told Iruka, watching hurt and anger take turns waging war on his soulmate. "I was made to love you. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me, but if we didn't work the first time—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's</span>
  </em>
  <span> what this is," Iruka interjected, incredulous. "You're too much of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking coward </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go after what you really want, to take a fucking chance on us, so you wanted to settle for a week of playing pretend, is that it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha— </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Kakashi spluttered, shocked that Iruka would have suggested such a thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Really? Because that's what it sounds like to me, and if you really loved me like you say you do, you wouldn't give a damn</span> <span>about anything else that got in the way," Iruka retorted, slamming the refrigerator door in his fury.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi glowered. "And who made you the leading expert on the subject of my feelings, sensei?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka laughed, but instead of sounding cheerful or mocking, he sounded sad— so terribly, terribly sad, and almost broken. "Say whatever you want, but when I love someone— and I do love you, Kakashi, make no mistake— nothing else in the world matters. I think that's the way all love should be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At those words, the sky seemed to come crashing down on Kakashi's head, but Iruka wasn't finished— not by a long shot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think you really understand it, but I love you so fucking much that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>kills </span>
  </em>
  <span>me," Iruka confessed, his tortured gaze hot enough to melt steel. "I would do anything for you— I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything for you— except let you play with my fucking feelings." He paused, collecting himself, before continuing. "Do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>I left you that day?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I was jealous of that dickhead that was with you, and then said that I would choose my career over you?" Kakashi replied, swallowing against the cotton that seemed to have formed in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka shook his head. "Because I wasn't sure that you even loved me to start with. Choosing your career over me was just the confirmation I needed that I never meant anything to you, and I was tired of feeling used. Just like now— when you ask for space after such a declaration, all I can see in my head is a child who has finished playing with a toy for the moment." He took a moment to swallow, fighting back tears. "Kakashi, I feel like I'm being played for a fool. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, every part of you, right down to the very marrow in your bones, but when you do this, it breaks my heart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka's voice cracked with emotion, and Kakashi instinctively reached forward to comfort him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iruka—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Showing a glimpse of his true agility, Iruka snatched his whole body backwards, recoiling as though the very air surrounding Kakashi's skin was hot enough to burn. His expression turned from hurt to angry in a split second, and Kakashi braced himself for Iruka's backlash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't get to touch me," Iruka spat, and Kakashi felt as though his skin were melting from the shame and frustration he could no longer hide. "After all, I'm nothing but a street rat who barely made it out. Why would </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hatake Kakashi stoop so low as to truly care for me? Who am I to deserve such a boon? Of course it could never last, we're from different fucking worlds!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're letting your hurt talk, Iruka," Kakashi said gently, closing the space between himself and Iruka once more. "Wake up and look around you. Your background has </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>been an issue with us, but your insecurity has. If what you say is true, then you willfully misunderstood my intentions with you from the very start. I have only ever loved you and wanted the best for you. I tried to make that clear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why hide our relationship from the public if you weren't ashamed of me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I didn't want you to be harassed day and night by the press!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a bullshit excuse and you know it," Iruka snarled, and Kakashi folded his arms</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You had a life of your own, do you think I wanted to interrupt that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously? Kakashi, it was a life I could have lived with you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it. Kakashi had had </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough of this conversation. It was pointless, fruitless, and it fucking hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's over Iruka. It's been over for a long time. This is nothing but more of the same unsustainable thing. I freely admitted to you that this was a bad idea when we started, but you wanted it just as much as I did, so now we have to deal with the fallout. I'm fine with that, but the initial premise of this was that this wasn't going to be forever. I thought you understood that, but I guess you missed the point."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi saw the slap coming a million miles away, but it still fucking hurt. His teeth clacked painfully together with the force of Iruka's blow, and he knew he'd have a handprint on his face for quite a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>be so condescending to me ever again," Iruka growled lowly, shaking with anger. "I have worked too hard all my life to be talked down to by you. Get out of my house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iruka—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Get out." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Kakashi did, feeling the distance between them grow and tear at him with every step.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka walked in shame back to his bedroom, crying all the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids— oh who was he kidding, they were all grown— sat in stunned silence, staring at him as he made his exit, and Naruto, predictably, followed him. Iruka had half a mind to send him away, but his heart was breaking so painfully that he knew he couldn't muster the strength to send anyone away, much less someone as persistent as Naruto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Naruto asked, following Iruka out to the balcony, where he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi and I had a tiff, it'll be okay later."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not exactly the truth, but it was close enough that Iruka didn't feel bad about it. Besides, it wasn't as though Naruto was fooled for a moment— his brilliant blue eyes went wide with realization, and he put a hand on Iruka's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iruka-sensei, are you and Kakashi soulmates?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka sighed, lighting up as he sat down on the chair that Kakashi had straddled him on just the other night. He supposed there wouldn't be any harm in telling Naruto. It was time he knew anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Iruka admitted, gesturing for Naruto to sit in the other chair. "It's a long story. Before you were even born, he and I were— well, we were together. By the time you were born, however, we had been split up for quite a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh God," Naruto said, sounding almost breathless at Iruka's confession. "I had no idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka laughed dryly. "Yeah, that was on purpose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sensei, if I had known, I would never have—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka held up his hand. This was in </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way </span>
  </em>
  <span>Naruto's fault— he wasn't about to let the kid feel guilty for something he had no knowledge of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naruto, no," Iruka interrupted him, taking a drag from the almost-forgotten cigarette. "Kakashi and I have been in each other's lives for a very long time. We knew exactly what we were doing when I invited him here and he accepted. It was bound to happen, so don't blame yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got to fix this," Naruto muttered, but Iruka reached out and caught his arm in a bone-crushing grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't interfere," Iruka told him, deadly serious. "If you want to help, get me another pack of cigarettes and some whiskey."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto smiled and shook his head. "No way. You put me in a headlock the first time I got into your cigarettes and alcohol— now I'm big enough to return the favor. You can have this smoke, but I'm taking the rest of the pack."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Iruka managed a smile. "Like hell you will, you punk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ensuing scuffle ended predictably with both of them almost falling off the balcony, and Naruto getting the cigarettes anyways. Iruka hated to admit it, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel better after talking to Naruto and being reminded that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually getting too old for this shit. A few moments more, however, sobered Iruka back to his state of melancholy, and Naruto knew him too well not to notice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to be okay?" Naruto asked, his concern written all over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I just need some time to think."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded. "I'll go back down to the others and tell them you're alright. I won't say anything about the… uh, other thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Naruto?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond turned from where he'd moved to leave, looking at Iruka expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka smiled. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto's smile could have lit a fire. "You're welcome, Iruka-sensei." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Naruto was gone, Iruka drew his knees up to his chest and wept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka wasn't sure how long he spent there, crying like a child, but it must have been hours. He only left the balcony because a hell of a storm came through, and Sakura forced him inside and into a bathroom— with a change of clothes, since he was sopping wet by the time someone decided to check in him— but instead of changing, or showering, Iruka sat down on the tile and continued to cry, too hurt to give a damn about anyone or anything else but his own pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only an hour or so later, when Sasuke knocked on the bathroom door with bad news, that Iruka moved from his puddle of self-pity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Iruka-sensei," said Sasuke, his voice muffled by the bathroom door. "I know that you don't want to hear this, but Kakashi-sensei still hasn't come back and none of us know what to do. He said he was going down to the beach, but no one has heard from him since, and we can't see two feet in front of ourselves out there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, that means he's out in the storm by himself!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka scrambled to his feet, nearly falling and cracking his head open before he got his footing, and he slung the door open with more strength than he thought he had in him. Oh, Kakashi was a massive dickhead, but he was also a massive dickhead who knew fuck-all about the sea in a storm and could get himself killed if he wasn't careful. What could Iruka do but run to him and make sure he was safe? Surely no one else would be able to find him in the mess outside, and Iruka had an internal compass that led straight to the man— it was almost his duty to see that Kakashi was alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell Naruto to pack my bag like I'm going out in a hurricane while I change, he'll know what I mean," Iruka told Sasuke, who was standing impassively at the door with his arms crossed. "Uh, if you don't mind, that is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long moment of staring at Iruka, Sasuke shrugged, turning to walk off while calling for Naruto to do as Iruka had instructed. That was a weird reaction, even for Sasuke, but Iruka shook his head, clearing his mind, Sasuke had always been a weird kid, but he had a good heart, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>not Iruka's biggest problem at the moment. Iruka needed to be focused on the task at hand— and that was hard enough </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>worrying about anyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, Iruka was packed and ready to go. He wasn't looking forward to his little adventure at all, but he steeled himself enough to force a smile when Naruto asked if he was going to be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I will," he reassured them all, poking his thumbs through the straps of his bag like a kid going to school. "Now, all of you stay inside and don't worry about us unless we aren't back by tomorrow morning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Iruka plunged out into the driving rain, his fear replaced with determination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke had been right about the visibility— Iruka couldn't see anything— but his knowledge of the island and his inner compass guided him well enough. He could feel that Kakashi was at the very least a mile or so down the coast, so Iruka found a sidewalk that ran parallel to the shoreline and traveled it until it ran out, then kept walking, worry gnawing at him when Kakashi still felt agonizingly far after about half an hour into his quest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If he dies, it's your fault, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a vicious little voice in Iruka's head whispered as lightning cracked across the sky. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You sent him away, told him to get out. Where else was he supposed to go?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka stamped out that thought as hard as he could— true though it may have been, it did nothing to help the current situation. He needed to be focused on finding Kakashi— not on what ifs and the blame game— and if Iruka wasn't careful, he'd bust his ass and crack his skull open on the ground, and then what use would he be to anyone? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, about a quarter of an hour later, Kakashi started feeling closer and closer, and Iruka broke out into a jog. Kakashi was so near, and he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be alive because Iruka could feel him, that's how it worked, right? But then Iruka felt a tiny tug in his chest, urging him to change directions a little, so he slowed down a bit, nervous about walking where he couldn't see. A moment or so later, Iruka was damn glad he did, because his foot very nearly slipped off the edge of the land and onto the huge rocks that divided the land from the shore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, now that he was aware of the terrain, Iruka at least knew where Kakashi was. He could feel the other man's presence at the bottom of the rocks, a bit to the left of where he was currently standing. That location presented a bit of a problem, however— since there was no walkway nearby, Iruka had no choice but to maneouver his way down to the bottom without slipping and/or sticking his hand onto any of the little clawed critters that lived in the rocks. Nevertheless, he set about the task carefully and diligently, only allowing himself to think as far as finding the next hand- or foothold. Anything beyond that could prove distraction enough to cause an accident, and that was the last thing he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Iruka finally reached Kakashi, the situation looked grim. Kakashi was out cold, with a bloody wound on his head that Iruka would wager came from the force of a wave bashing his head against the rock. Miraculously, though, Kakashi was breathing, and he didn't appear to be harmed otherwise, which was wonderful even if Iruka was at a loss as to how to proceed. Skeptically, he eyed the rocks, wondering how well he trusted himself to get both himself and Kakashi to land without killing them both, but in the end, he didn't really have a choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka couldn't help but believe that they were in one of those do or die situations, and Iruka wasn't an easy bastard to kill, even if nature was doing the killing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just ask Mizuki, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka thought, allowing himself a wry smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment of thinking and observing, Iruka mapped out the path of least resistance and threw Kakashi over his shoulder into a fireman's carry. It wasn't easy, but between his slip-resistant shoes and his steely determination, Iruka struggled all the way to the top, where he placed Kakashi gently on the ground and then flopped onto his back, exhausted. Mentally, he cursed Kakashi for being so tall and broad, but he smiled victoriously nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he did until he realized that he had absolutely no idea where they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Iruka was able to muster up the energy, he put Kakashi back on his shoulders and walked around, looking for someplace warm and dry to wait out the storm. Thankfully, he didn't have to go far— there was an old, abandoned house nearby that they could use for shelter. Iruka made quick work of the door, since it was mostly off its hinges anyways, and he sat Kakashi up against the wall as he took a look about the place. The house was old, but not dilapidated, and it didn't seem as though there were any rodents, gators, or other wildlife that needed to be dealt with, which was always a plus. It was just as good a place as any to settle in for a while, so Iruka did just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking a moment to regroup his thoughts, Iruka pulled his phone out of the ziplock bag he'd put it in and messaged Naruto, saying that he'd found Kakashi and was safe for now. Truth be told, Iruka should probably have called an ambulance or something in case Kakashi needed medical attention, but as it was, the ambulance would likely wreck just trying to find them in this downpour, so he refrained, opting instead to stare worriedly at Kakashi's too-pale complexion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If he dies, it'll be your fault, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that hideous voice chuckled once more. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All because you were too proud. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka let the voice talk then— his heroics were over, and all he was left with was his immense guilt, exhaustion, and aching worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kakashi woke, he felt as though his brain was going to burst out of his skull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, concussions. Wonderfully awful little things. There was no mistaking it— Kakashi had experienced many in his long, miserable life, and the achey feeling of having his whole head shoved into a fish tank was unfortunately quite familiar. As if that wasn't bad enough, he couldn't exactly remember where he was or how he'd gotten there, and by the time he'd mustered the strength to turn his aching head, he wished he never had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Oh, you're awake," Iruka said, turning to look his way. "How is your head?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sensei was resting next to him against the wall, looking tired and wet but mostly alright. In front of Iruka was a metal barrel in which a fire was burning, casting light and heat for which Kakashi was eternally grateful, as wet and cold as he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hurts," Kakashi managed before closing his eyes again, willing away the image of his soulmate, whose heart he had broken not twenty-four hours before… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even with his eyes closed, Kakashi could still envision Iruka's face as he had just seen it, the sensei's dark, reflective eyes mirroring the flames from the barrel as though his irises themselves were burning. He was so breathtaking, painted on the back of Kakashi's eyelids— it just wasn't fucking fair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you eaten anything since breakfast?" Iruka pressed, and Kakashi heard rustling, as though Iruka were looking for something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nuh," was all Kakashi could manage as he achingly reviewed his thoughts from the past several hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As usual, Iruka had been right about everything. Kakashi was a bastard on the best of days— but Iruka loved him for it. Shit, Iruka </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, even after all this time, after everything they'd both done to hurt one another. It was foolish to pretend it was just going to go away. And why would it? Why the fuck would Kakashi ever stop loving Iruka, sweet, charming, hot-headed, quick-witted, impossible, insufferable, indomitable Iruka? Loving Iruka was the only thing that made sense in Kakashi's fucked up life, and Kakashi would be so bold as to say that Iruka's love for Kakashi worked much the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, they were made for each other. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmates</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi had been so terribly foolish, and so terribly wrong… and yet here Iruka was, knees placed on either side of Kakashi's thighs, feeding him a protein bar like Kakashi was some sort of invalid. Kakashi allowed it, though— he'd take any contact he could take from Iruka, especially after he'd really thought things through. It was a tough call, trying to determine what Iruka's reaction would be to his solution to their problem, but Kakashi was willing to risk anything, everything on it, and he hoped Iruka would be too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite— or perhaps because of— everything, Kakashi wanted Iruka back. More than that, Kakashi was determined to have him, to love him, and to take care of him, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>way this time. Kakashi was in love with Iruka, and though he'd made mistakes before, he would make them no longer. It was past time that he got his shit together and learned to settle down, learned to let himself love and be loved, and he was going to show Iruka that the best way he knew how. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maa, 'Ruka-kun," he muttered around a mouthful of protein bar. "I can eat on my own, you know. You don't have to feed me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stunned, Iruka pulled back, likely about to stand and apologize, but Kakashi caught his hands and kept him close, despite the way it made Kakashi's head pound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I want you to," he said, and Iruka blinked owlishly at him before resuming his actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Iruka fed him the last bite of the bar, Kakashi sucked indecently on his fingers, and Iruka gasped, his expression changing from shock to arousal to anger in a matter of seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi, that's not fucking fair, you bastard— </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wasn't particularly interested in defending himself, but he supposed he should make some things clear first, so he pulled off of Iruka's fingers with a wet </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have something for my head?" Kakashi asked, wondering briefly how funny Tenzou's reaction was going to be when he got the news. "And can I borrow your phone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka looked at Kakashi like he'd grown a second head (Kakashi almost wished he had, if that would make his current head hurt less), but he handed Kakashi painkillers from his bag, along with his cell phone and a bottle of water without reservation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you," Kakashi added, almost an afterthought as he swallowed the pill and dialed Tenzou's number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello, Yamato speaking."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maa, Tenzou, it's me, you don't have to use the fake name," Kakashi answered, picking at dirt under his nails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is something wrong? Is it the press? Did something happen to your phone?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, kouhai, it's nothing like that." Kakashi thought a moment before adding, "Although, you might want to sit down before I tell you this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kakashi, I swear to God if this is another Buenos Aires incident—"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm quitting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line went silent for a moment, then Tenzou was shouting at full force. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"YOU'RE FUCKING  W H A T?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi held the phone away from his ear a bit, cringing at the volume. "Quitting. I don't give a fuck about the contract, offer them $80,000 and if that isn't enough, call my lawyers. I'll still fly in on time for the match tomorrow, no worries."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Senpai, what the hell? Where did this come from? This is drastic and foolish and— oh my God I think I'm going to pass out." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tenzou sounded so much like a worried mother hen clucking and fussing over a bitty that Kakashi couldn't hold back a laugh. Then,</span>
  <em>
    <span>"How dare you laugh at me, you insufferable ass, you can't do this!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can and I will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"But— no!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bye, Tenzou."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"HATAKE KAKASHI, I FUCKING SWEAR—"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi ended the call, feeling only marginally sorry for poor Tenzou. He'd be fine after the initial shock, but Kakashi had other issues to deal with at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like the pesky, adorable little sensei in front of him whose eyes were bugging out of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you to fuck me," he said to Iruka, looking him up and down. "I've thought about it for a long time, and I've fucked myself with toys thinking about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have lost your mind," Iruka whispered almost to himself as he watched Kakashi like one would watch a ticking time bomb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, not quite," Kakashi mused. "I've just got a concussion, nothing terrible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And a cut," Iruka replied, pointing to Kakashi's forehead. "I cleaned it. But that's not what I'm saying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then what </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you saying, sensei?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka looked at him incredulously. "A couple hours ago you made it </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>clear how you felt about me—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"—Yes, but I've done some thinking since then—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now you want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>you? Like, the way no one has before? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of fuck you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Precisely." Kakashi smiled, pleased. Iruka seemed to be catching on, even if he was still a little befuddled. "And I would like for you and I to keep fucking— and feelings things— for the rest of forever. I quit my job, so that should be a little easier than last time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really have lost it," Iruka replied, horrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what if I have? You said it yourself," Kakashi reminded, reaching for Iruka's hand. "If I really loved you, I wouldn't give a damn about anything else. And you know what? When I really thought about it, I didn't give a damn about anything else at all. Does that make me crazy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka's mouth hung agape. "You didn't even ask me if I wanted to be with you before you turned the world upside down, so maybe a little, yeah!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi frowned. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>how this conversation was supposed to go. The princess in Icha Icha would never have questioned such solid logic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do you? Want to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi, I—" Iruka paused, distraught. "I don't know. I mean, this is all so sudden and I can't really think straight right now. Could you give me some time to— to think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shook his head. He was done waiting and thinking and doubting. Today was a day for answers and actions. "If the world was ending, and there was nothing but us, would you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a yes or no question."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka looked stricken, chewing on his bottom lip. For a moment, Kakashi was worried, wondering if Iruka might not actually want him after all, but then—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Iruka replied, trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi ignored his pounding headache and surged forward, giving Iruka the purest, most grateful of kisses. With shaking hands, Iruka cupped Kakashi's face, and Kakashi wondered at how lucky he was to have Iruka here, touching him, kissing him— he could have died without feeling this one last time. The sensei's lips were warm and pliant against his own, perfect in every way, and Kakashi just </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he could make things right again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I meant what I said," Kakashi murmured as Iruka stroked his hair, gently smoothing it away from his face. "I want you to fuck me, the sooner the better… and, if you have no qualms with it, I'd like to give us another shot at being a normal, happy couple. I love you, and I want to show you just how much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the record, I still think you've been knocked in the head too many times," Iruka replied as Kakashi moved to kiss his throat. "I love you too, but despite the fact that your idiot student packed what I believe is Sakura's strawberry lube in my emergency bag, I'm not so sure that we should rush into anything, especially fucking." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naruto? </span>
  <em>
    <span>My </span>
  </em>
  <span>idiot student?" Kakashi teased, nipping at Iruka's ear. "He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>idiot student. Or at least he was yours first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't count, he's your idiot student because I gave him to you— a gift, of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi continued his trail of kisses down Iruka's neck, his shoulder, then slipped his hand under Iruka's wet shirt to play with his nipples, eliciting truly sinful gasps and sighs from the sensei. Iruka could say what he liked, and Kakashi's head could protest all it wished, but Kakashi fully intended to be fucked there in that old, abandoned house, and he would employ any means necessary to achieve that end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi, we should stop," Iruka panted as Kakashi palmed his erection. "I told you, this is a bad idea right now, you're injured and— mph."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi muffled his protests with a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All you have to do is lie back, I can do all the work— </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>do all the work if you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>refuse to do any."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka frowned. "Absolutely not. Are you not listening to a word I'm saying to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm listening to you telling me no," Kakashi shrugged, reaching around Iruka to grab his bag. "Which isn't what I want to hear, so I've elected to ignore you until you start saying yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi, wait—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka wasn't fast enough. Kakashi shucked his wet pants, and before Iruka could stop him, he popped open the top on the lube and slathered his fingers before easing the tip of one inside himself with a low groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>stubborn</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Iruka grumbled, shaking his head as Kakashi shot him a toothy grin. "I guess I have no choice, then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless you'd rather enjoy a show, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka had never been passive once in his life— and so, needless to say, Kakashi very quickly found himself full of Iruka's fingers, panting and writhing. Kakashi's head ached horribly, but the burning stretch of Iruka's strong, thick fingers inside him was heavenly enough for him not to care. To put icing on the cake, Iruka was his usual angelic self, telling Kakashi how good he was, how lovely, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and fuck if Kakashi didn't get off on it every time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, taking my fingers so well," Iruka murmured, easing three in and out of Kakashi with wondrous skill. "You've had such a hard day, love, and yet here you are, demanding that I fuck you, telling me that you're going to have your way with me regardless of what I say— you're so sexy and resilient, I can hardly believe you're real."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi wanted to say something, anything, but he was afraid he'd swallow his tongue if he tried, so he let his moans do the talking as Iruka removed his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to fuck you now," Iruka told him, and Kakashi felt the glorious press of Iruka's blunt cock against his ass. "Do you want that, Kakashi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Kakashi gasped as Iruka pressed into him so, so slowly. "Iruka, oh God, you feel so good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come up for me, Kakashi, on your knees."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi had been on his knees and elbows as Iruka prepped him— it had been the most comfortable position at the time— but as Kakashi righted himself and the angle changed, he nearly fell forward once more at the intensity of the new position and Iruka's slow, purposeful thrusts. Thankfully, Iruka pulled Kakashi to him, keeping their bodies flush together as he stroked Kakashi and kissed at his shoulder. Kakashi was making all sorts of noises that he'd ordinarily be mortified by, but as Iruka picked up his pace, Kakashi couldn't find the word 'shame' in his vocabulary any more than he could any other word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You feel so good," Iruka told him as his thrusts became harder and faster. "Fuck, you're perfect, Kakashi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi could only whine as Iruka's hand reached down to fondle his balls. It was so much, it was so good, so much better than fingers or a toy or anything else— this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Iruka </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking him, his soulmate, the love of his life. The intensity of it was baffling, and it didn't take long at all for Kakashi to find his release, all but melting into a puddle as Iruka pulled out, obviously unwilling to push Kakashi any further than he already had been, choosing instead to finish into his own hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Incredible," Kakashi breathed, and Iruka guided him gently back into his pants and boxers. "Fucking spectacular."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka shook his head, but his smile disarmed his disapproval. "It was stupid. I shouldn't have let you be so reckless— your head is bleeding again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm always bleeding," Kakashi grumbled, but he let Iruka dab at his head until it stopped bleeding, and by then Kakashi was nearly asleep against the wall once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rest," Iruka ordered, and Kakashi blissfully obeyed, pulled under by physical exhaustion and the feeling of having been well-fucked  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just before sleep overtook him entirely, he turned to Iruka, insecurity briefly worming its way into his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you love me, 'Ruka-kun?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka blessed him with a smile. "Of course I do, Kakashi. I've loved you since the day we met."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brilliant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Kakashi drifted off to sleep, exhausted, but satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere around ten o'clock that night, the storm died down enough for Iruka to see out, and he was thus able to get enough of an idea of their whereabouts to call Naruto to come pick them up. It was a calm, cool night after the storm had blown over, and Iruka took advantage of the pleasant atmosphere to do some rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>unpleasant </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Kakashi had almost died, lost his anal virginity, quit his job that nothing could have torn him away from, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>professed his undying love for Iruka as well as his intentions to resume their relationship all within the same twelve hour period. Not only that, but earlier within that same time span, Kakashi had also fought like hell with Iruka and had broken Iruka's heart… </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was like some freaky episode of The Twilight Zone. Iruka couldn't make heads or tails of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi loved him. Kakashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. It was absolutely surreal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, somehow, as he guided a sleepy Kakashi into the cab Naruto had called, it all seemed so very right. Of course, they still had a lot of talking to do— mostly to make sure that Kakashi hadn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>lost his mind— and Iruka was certain that domestic bliss wouldn't come quickly or easily, but when Kakashi had halted everything in his life for Iruka, it was hard to imagine them being anything less than happy together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, though, Iruka had to focus </span>
  <span>on getting Kakashi some medical attention and making sure he was able to fly out in the morning. Yamato, Kakashi's agent, might </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill him if he didn't show up on time for his match. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>honestly? i know next to nothing about concussions but i asked my cute wresting friend about them to try and gain perspective but honestly i got distracted (via nosebleed from prolonged exposure to attractive ppl) so here we are :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In Which Things Are Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is it!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kakashi woke once more, it was with a slightly more forgiving headache and a soreness in his ass that was so wonderful he could have purred. The pillows were so soft that Kakashi knew he had to be in Iruka's bed, and as he cracked open his eyes, he saw Iruka sitting on the bed beside him, holding a cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning," Iruka greeted him, offering Kakashi the cup. "I made coffee like you like it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I see," Kakashi grinned, kissing Iruka's cheek. "Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka laughed. "Don't thank me now. I didn't pack anything for your flight this morning because I was so tired I completely forgot. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>demand to sleep with your championship belt last night, but you've got about an hour to eat and pack everything else before you get on the plane so you'd better—" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was out of the bed so fast he nearly spilled the coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took fifteen minutes for Kakashi to shower, pack, and make himself look somewhat presentable. He spent a little extra time kissing Iruka, almost costing himself a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>more time than he had, but it was worth it to see the half-lidded gaze on Iruka's face that meant he was totally and entirely debauched. In fact, Kakashi liked that look so much that he continued to push his luck even after they pulled themselves away from each other long enough to get in the car— the whole time Iruka was driving him to the airport, Kakashi kept sneaking a hand up Iruka's thigh, only to be slapped away when he went a little too far upwards… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all too soon, their little game ended, and it was time for Kakashi to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Behave for Yamato," Iruka told him as they embraced. "You've already given him a heart attack, the least you can do is go defend that belt of yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Kakashi laughed. "Fear not, my love, he'll get his revenge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That simply wouldn't do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's on your mind, 'Ruka-kun?" Kakashi prodded, unwilling to leave Iruka when he looked so despondent. "You're worrying me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We still need to talk," Iruka told him, casting his eyes downwards. "But I do love you, and I hope you do well tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi tilted Iruka's head up so that their eyes met, and he kissed the sensei gently on the mouth through his mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you," he told Iruka, resting their foreheads together. "I promise I'll win this fight and fly right back to you so that we can talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Iruka smiled and nodded. "Okay. Alright, well, I guess—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka beamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's heart sang with joy, and his soul felt full to bursting. Unable to resist, he stole one more kiss, bid Iruka goodbye, and headed off in the direction of his plane with a goofy smile plastered on his face. He had never felt better before flying off for a match, or felt more sure of winning one— not to mention that he'd packed everything he needed in record time. It was perfect. Nothing could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly </span>
  </em>
  <span>go wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Iruka got home, he was exhausted. His body was still tired from the stress of his fight with Kakashi and then subsequently getting lost out in the storm, but he managed to make it to his room before flopping face-forward onto his mattress in his tired stupor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his body hit the bed, however, something hard poked into his ribs. Confused, Iruka rolled over and pulled the covers back to expose a large metal </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he didn't recognize until he saw that it was used to fasten a belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi's </span>
  <em>
    <span>championship </span>
  </em>
  <span>belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Kakashi's championship belt that he was supposed to bring and</span> <span>defend </span><em><span>today. </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka went pale and did what he usually did in an emergency.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called Genma. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raidou</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Genma gasped as his new boyfriend mouthed at his balls. "You're going to fucking kill me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raidou chuckled, drawing himself upwards to give Genma a truly filthy kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mm, perhaps I'll give you </span>
  <em>
    <span>la petite mort</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he grinned against Genma's ear. "Though I think I'm in danger of spoiling you since we've enjoyed it twice in the same half hour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Genma could catch his breath long enough to form a functioning reply, his phone started playing Careless Whisper— his ringtone for Iruka. Without a second thought, Genma slipped out from underneath his lover, reaching over to the coffee table where his phone was playing so loud it was nearly vibrating off the surface of the furniture. Unperturbed, Raidou took the action in his stride and went right back to sucking Genma's cock like he was born to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka's stupid call. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey 'Ruka, I know you can't see it but I have a sock on my door," Genma grunted as Raidou laughed around his dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sorry— sorry— I mean, it's an emergency."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iruka sounded pleading, desperate, and quite upset. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't have a lot of time to explain but Kakashi left this morning for a match and he forgot the belt that they were supposed to be competing for at my house and I have no idea what to do. It's been hours, there's no way I'll catch a flight in time and I just— I don't know what to do."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, calm down," Genma replied, thinking as quickly and rationally as he could while his brain was being sucked out through his cock. "There's got to be a solution to this, we just have to think."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raidou pulled off of Genma's dick with a wet pop, smiling like the Cheshire cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell Iruka-sensei that I said hi, and that I have a private jet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma's eyes went wide as saucers. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I didn't say anything."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not you, Iruka, christ. Raidou says hi and that he has a private jet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hi Raidou-san, can I borrow your private jet?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma frowned. "Iruka you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>asking my new boyfriend if you can borrow his jet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh good, you've made it official," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka replied, and Genma could hear his smile through the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Tell Raidou-san I said congratulations and ask if I can borrow his jet."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raidou laughed. "I can hear you, Iruka-sensei, and you can definitely borrow my jet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma's jaw dropped. "You absolutely do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to do this, Raidou-chan, Iruka's just distressed and since he has no mommy </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to be his mommy and—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then that makes me his daddy," Raidou winked, kissing Genma's thigh. "Tell him to give us an hour to get decent, I'll fly us out then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma's eyebrows shot up into his forehead. "You can </span>
  <em>
    <span>fly </span>
  </em>
  <span>the jet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I can fly the jet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is this a yes I'm hearing?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka asked, somehow both playful and desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so," Genma replied carefully, and Raidou nodded. "Your daddy said we'll be over in an hour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"My what?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your daddy. Bye, 'Ruka-kun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genma hung up the phone and looked down at his boyfriend in mock exasperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, and Raidou pressed a kiss to the head of his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're going to love me, squeeze me, and let me spank you when you're bad. Now, where were we? We have an hour to kill, so we'd better get to it."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>how fucking stupid he was. It was honestly appalling how absolutely fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>brainless </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could be in literally every single aspect of his life. He'd been so proud of himself earlier that morning, thinking he'd finally gotten everything right. What a dumbass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The belt. He'd left the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, Tenzou had let him have it. Kakashi was lucky the man was so naturally kind and understanding— after he tackled Kakashi to the floor and got in some good licks, he eventually let Kakashi up and told him that he'd handle everything, even the missing belt. It was more than Kakashi deserved, but Tenzou was glad to give it, if a little stressed about it all. The man was fucking bulletproof as far as Kakashi was concerned, and Kakashi made a mental note to give him a nice bonus before Kakashi quit entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well of fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I've tried calling the owner of the residence where he left it," Tenzou hissed into the reciever of his phone as he watched Kakashi warm up. "He won't answer, and even if he did, that's not helping us unless he left </span>
  <em>
    <span>by plane </span>
  </em>
  <span>a couple hours ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No </span>
  </em>
  <span>they don't have a spare— if they did, do you think they'd tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi tried to block it out, tried not to worry, but it was no use. He was completely and utterly distracted, barely even taking note of where he was hitting his practice dummy. In fact, his mind may as well have been replaced by two crickets playing hackey sack for all the good it was doing him, because all he could think was why wouldn't Iruka be answering his phone? Did he realize Kakashi had left the belt yet or did he still not know? Was he okay? How was the press going to react? What if Kakashi got </span>
  <em>
    <span>fired?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that last one was a bit silly, if Kakashi was honest, since he was trying to quit anyways, but the sentiment was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just hoped he could pull himself together for the match. If he could manage that, everything would be alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Raidou landed the jet, Iruka was already calling a cab and trying his damnedest to be quick about it. He was in full fidget mode, chewing his nails, pulling at his ponytail, and fighting the urge to pace— it was bothering Genma, who eventually smacked Iruka on the back of the head and told him if he wanted to deliver the belt while he was still alive, he was going to have to stop all that "wiggley nonsense", as he called it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka did stop fidgeting then— Genma could be scary when he wanted to be— and it did help to sit still and breathe deeply, though he pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, no matter how still he sat or how deeply he breathed, Iruka's heart was still beating out of his chest when the three of them squeezed into the cab and gave the driver the directions. There was no way they were going to make it on time— Kakashi's fight was scheduled to start ten minutes before the jet landed, and there was nothing Iruka could do about it. He only hoped that he could get into the arena and up to the front without too much trouble— if Iruka could pick Yamato out in the crowd, it would be easy-peasy lemon squeezy from there, but given his luck, Yamato would be back in the dressing rooms or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please let me fix this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka pleaded to whoever and whatever would listen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I swear I'll never forget anything ever again if I can just make it through this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi was so distracted that it was pathetic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tenzou, as usual, had smacked a metaphorical bandaid over the gaping wound that was their current situation— he'd fashioned a makeshift belt that would fool the naked eye as well as a camera, provided that both were a good distance away— and yet, worry ate ruthlessly at Kakashi as he fought. He was making careless mistakes that he hadn't made since he was a teenager. If Iruka were there, he would scold the hell out of Kakashi, but wasn't that the bitch of it? Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iruka? Why wasn't he answering his phone? Had something happened? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All thoughts were cleared from Kakashi's head as Kakuzu— his nasty opponent— picked Kakashi up and bloody threw him down on the mat like he was a wet dishcloth. The world spun round and round as Kakashi tried to stand, but Kakuzu delt a blow to his face that did nothing at all for his concussion and made his ears ring horribly. Just when Kakashi began to toy with the idea of giving up this round— he could probably win the others if he really put his mind to it—  a cry rang out across the arena, and Kakashi's brain caught up with what his soul had already figured out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka was here— probably with the real belt in tow— and thanks to a hearty yell that likely belonged to Raidou, he was making his way to the front of the crowd and raising hell all the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HATAKE KAKASHI, I DID </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT </span>
  </em>
  <span>COME ALL THIS WAY TO WATCH YOU LOSE!" Iruka shouted above the din of the roaring fans. "GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was all Kakashi needed to regain his wits enough to exploit Kakuzu's momentary lack of focus and tackle him to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Iruka is here! </span>
  </em>
  <span>His heart sang. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't lose in front of him, not now and not ever! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The round was won in a matter of minutes, and in that time, Iruka had managed to worm his way even closer to the ring (and to Yamato, to whom he handed what Kakashi assumed was the belt). He ended up standing right below the ring where Kakashi could see that gorgeous face beaming up at him. It was eerily similar to the day they'd split up, but Kakashi wasn't concerned in the least— they were going to do things right this time. They had already made all the mistakes that could possibly have been made— there was no excuse for anything to come between them now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In fact, Kakashi was inspired. He was going to make this a championship that no one was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to forget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the fifth hard-fought round, Kakashi came out victorious as he knew he would— sure, both he </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakuzu looked a little worse for wear, but at least Kakashi was standing upright and had a belt to distract from his bleeding face— and Iruka was smiling up at him with this look of pride that made his heart skip a beat. Nothing the announcer was saying penetrated Kakashi's little bubble of happiness, or disturbed the plan that was forming in his head— as soon as his hand was free of the referee's grip, he walked to the edge of the ring where Iruka was standing and stretched out his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trust me," Kakashi said as Iruka's face contorted into an expression of shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still wary, Iruka gave Kakashi his hand and allowed himself to be pulled into the ring— something Iruka </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have let anyone else do, and further proof of his absolute trust in Kakashi. The fans all around the arena murmured in surprise as Kakashi let loose a carnivorous grin, pulling Iruka to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi," Iruka said through the gritted teeth of his smile. "What am I doing up here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This," Kakashi replied, placing his gloved hands on Iruka's waist and kissing him chastely on the mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The audience went wild. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raidou was laughing, Genma was crying, Tenzou had a nose bleed— no doubt the paparazzi were going wild with their cameras, and the referee kept blinking, as though he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was all that Kakashi had hoped it would be, and he couldn't help but kiss Iruka again and again, giggling almost hysterically the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such an exhibitionist," Iruka smiled against his lips. "It's terrible. You'd better be glad that I'm okay with this, you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want everyone to know I love you," Kakashi said, jerking his head towards the edge of the ring. "Let's get out of here and let Tenzou handle the aftermath."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka looked at him expectantly, and Kakashi caved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine, I'll stay and give a few statements," Kakashi grumbled, holding up the edge of the ring for Iruka to hop down. "But only a few— we have some business to take care of in the dressing room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka quirked a brow. "Business?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still have to properly thank you for bringing the belt," Kakashi grinned. "How did you get here, by the way?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raidou has a private jet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's exactly what Genma said!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi laughed. "I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>you deal with the piranhas— I mean, paparazzi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iruka, as usual, had a point— but nothing could bring Kakashi down from his adrenaline high. A few statements here, a few "no comments" there, and one vehement "piss off, fuckface", and Kakashi had effectively dealt with the matter of his public image, lightening poor Tenzou's load. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really owed Tenzou a nice bottle of sake, but first… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was time to make good use of the dressing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka couldn't believe his luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raidou was a godsend. He practically bullied an entire arena full of people </span>
  <em>
    <span>including </span>
  </em>
  <span>the guards at the ticket booth in order to get Iruka inside and to Yamato. Without Raidou, his jet, and his commandeering personality, it was doubtful that Iruka would have been able to accomplish anything he needed to. Or have gotten kissed in front of like, a bajillion people. Oh God, Iruka was probably going to be on the front page of every gossip magazine ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was wonderful and horrific at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then when they made it to the dressing room, it was even better. Kakashi was relentless as he kissed Iruka, refusing to pull away even to take off his gloves and unwrap his hands, which he did without looking. It was heady and intense, and Kakashi's skin was slick with sweat which made the whole experience somehow even hotter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you," Kakashi said, fisting his now-free hands in Iruka's hair. "I love you, and I'm going to fuck you so hard I'll have to carry you everywhere for the next week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That statement went straight to Iruka's cock, and he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna hold you to that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi smirked. "I'll let you hold me to anything you want, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And from that day forth, he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their life was far from perfect— even the next day, they had issues with the gossip magazines— but it was always full of love, and that was the most important part. Kakashi retired peacefully, sent Tenzou some nice sake every year for Christmas, and moved in with Iruka in Konoha, settling into his role as house-husband rather nicely— when he wasn't terrorizing Naruto and Co. and traveling with Gai, of course. It was as close to bliss as anyone could ever hope to be, and besides…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would always have their summers on the little island where they fell in love and stayed that way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love you guyssss!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>